Scent of a spider
by dreamcatcher shadow
Summary: When Peter realizes his powers release a pheromone that attracts most of the male population, he and Eddie must deal with a stubborn suitor that will stop at nothing to make Peter his bride. EddiexPeter Rated M for mature! You've been warned! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: Senses

**Summary:** **It's the start of the college year and Peter's spider half is beginning to mature. He's stronger, faster, more agile and his spider sense is three times as keen. It would all be great if it wasn't for one little problem...his spider half is unleashing pheromones which seem to attract not only his male enemies but also the dominant part of the school's male population, which includes the ever arrogant and hair-conscious Flash Thompson. And to top it all off Kraven is back and Peter's pheromones seem to affect him the most, because the man-beast is acting even more wild and intends to take the web-slinger as his queen. But Eddie isn't about to let Kraven take his spider without a fight. Can Peter deal with the constant stream of unwanted suitors, college life and find a good birthday gift for Aunt May within his twelve day time limit? Who's to say, but the web-head knows one thing: This was NOT how he wanted his college year to start out!**

**This idea was inspired by Ralyena Starrling, as a matter of fact, the summary and half of this is written by her. So please thank her for this story!**

**In this universe, Eddie Brock is venom but is a good guy who fights along Peter/Spiderman, and Kraven hasn't met Calypso yet, just a little note there so yall won't be confused.**

**I don't own the spectacular spiderman *sigh* Marvel does, but if I did I'd give it an awesome third season for Christ's sakes! Haha, oh, and Eddie and Peter would be together!**

**Anyway, onward!**

**

* * *

**

A large hand wrapped around the cold, hard feel of the metal doorknob as its owner delicately opened it up as slowly as softly as possible. Through years of doing this process, he became quite professional at it. The door didn't make a single sound: no shuffling, squeaking, nothing. Just like he intended. Light blue eyes peered inside the ajar of the door to see the occupant inside the room. A boy with brown hair sat carelessly at the desk in front of the window that streaked with sunlight. The boy tiresomely tapped the eraser part of his pencil on the desk's wooden surface, as he appeared to be concentrating on a difficult calculus assignment. An almost sinister smile crept upon the features of the blue eye as he carefully pushed the rest of the door open, making sure it didn't hit against anything that would alert the boy. He gently made each foot step over towards the brunette soft, identifying all the spots in the floor that would creak if stepped on. Closer and closer, he felt a slimy, cold substance running up his back and cover the outer part of his arms and wrap around his neck. Black tendrils protruded from his broad shoulder blades, circling him and ending with a razor sharp point. He felt the symbiote crawl in little markings on the side of his face to his mouth, making his human teeth turn sharp and frightening as they dangled from his thin lips. He took more careful steps forward, happy the boy didn't once appear behind him, and felt his fingernails turn into deadly claws that were ready to grab the prey. Just when he was an inch away, about ready to roar and grab the boy, the brunette snapped his head up.

"Eddie, don't even think about it!" he said in an exhausting, yet demanding voice. Eddie was taken aback by the sudden surprise, instead of scaring Peter like he wanted, he was the one who got scared. He slumped his arms in saddened defeat and had the symbiote shrink down from his bone-chilling disguise and crawl back to his left shoulder to form a tattoo-like image of a large, black spider. Peter looked behind and smiled slyly at his lover.

"Nice try though." He snickered. Eddie grumbled.

"No fair! I thought that your spider sense didn't work on the symbiote!" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"It doesn't, but I could hear you come in big foot! Next time don't stomp so much!" Peter laughed. Eddie smiled and glared at him playfully.

"I wasn't stomping! Is that a heavy joke? Are you saying I'm getting fat?" Eddie teased picking up the brunette from the chair and embracing him gently. Peter giggled.

"No! Of course not! You're just freakin' built like an army tank!" he joked wrapping his arms around the much bigger male. The two laughed and hugged each other for a while before drawing back to share a kiss. After a few minutes of tongue brawling, they pulled back.

"Are you done with that calculus assignment yet? You've been going at it for like twenty minutes. Usually you finish in five minutes."Eddie said.

"I know, but this is advanced calculus. It'll take me longer to work on."Peter said and got back up to his desk.

"Okay, so after you're done with this assignment then we can go out?"Eddie asked hopefully.

"Go out to look for a birthday gift for Aunt May? Yes. Go out to the movies and make-out in the bleachers? No."Peter said as he continued to write.

"Aw come on, Pete. Ever since we started college and Aunt May's birthday started to come around the corner, it's like I'm nothing but the chopped liver in your life."Eddie commented with a sad face.

"Aw that's not true, love. You're the corn beef in my life. And I'm your cabbage."Said the web-head and he gave Eddie a peck on the nose making the blond smile.

"Yeah, I know. But still though, it's like we never have time to be with each other. Especially since those nutball villains have been breaking out more and more each day. I mean like just last week we put three super villains in jail and the next day all three came back. It's almost as if they want us to kick their hides."Eddie said and Peter chuckled.

"Yeah, it certainly seems like that. But you have to admit it's pretty strange that they've been doing that. I mean sure they've done weirder stuff before but still-"

However Peter stopped in his sentence when he heard sirens wailing and thunder crackling outside his window. Both web-slingers looked outside and saw police chasing Electro as the villain rode swiftly on a wave of thunder. Peter sighed tiredly.

"Not again. I just put him in prison this morning."Peter said

"See? It's like it never ends. I think they do it on purpose."The older teen said in a sure tone.

"Well whether they do it on purpose or not, we have to stop that freak on thunder. Come on!"The brunette said and went off to dress in his spider costume, while Eddie let the symbiote crawl all over his body and cover him completely, forming the creature known as venom.

"Ready?" Peter asked as he dawned his mask. Eddie nodded while the last part of the symbiote covered the rest of his face.

"Let's go kick some serious bad guy ass!" he said enthusiastically as they both leaped out of college dorm window.

One thing Eddie learned, because Peter was smaller and more flexible, he was able to swing and move faster than he could. He watched Peter swing faster, passing the police cars and towards the dangerous bolting villain. Eddie knew that Peter had been doing this for a long time, longer than he has, but he couldn't help but to feel worried whenever Peter got too close to those villains. But luckily he was there, to kick their asses if they ever dared to hurt Peter badly.

"Ah well Electro!" Spiderman said in a taunting voice. "Didn't I take care of you this morning? When will you learn your lesson Maxxie?" he teased. The villain stopped and lowered his high voltaging wave and stopped to aim a deadly bolt at the red and blue clad superhero.

"Don't call me that! My name's not Max! It's electro!" he hissed. Eddie finally caught up and aimed his black webbing at Electro's hand. It was sad really, before Max became Electro, he was a good friend of him and Dr. Conners. He understood that Max only became this insanely unstable and nefarious was because the poor guy only wanted to become normal again after the 'accident'. Eddie did whatever he could to console him, but in the end, Max just didn't want to listen. He was right in a way, he wasn't Max, he was now a cold hearted villain who forgot the man he once was, and nothing could change his mind about that. He's a threat, and Eddie swore no matter who they once were, he wasn't going to stand by and watch him make other people suffer.

"You're not max huh? Just Electro? I wonder what your mother was on when she named you!" Eddie taunted back in his venom voice. One thing that he noticed, the more he fought crime and spent time with Peter, the more quips he was starting to come up with. It was kinda fun, but their smart asses would eventually get beaten for it.

"Shut up alien freak!" Electro roared having electric streams flow out of his mouth. Now would be the time when Eddie should've made Dr. Conners make that cure, that way he wouldn't be dealing with this now. He quickly dodged them and added more black web to cocoon the sparkling villain.

"Me? Freak? Pal, have you looked in the mirror lately? You've got streams of lightning coming out of every angle! As a matter of fact, I could get good reception with you on my satellite!" he quipped.

Electro made a burst of electricity and destroyed the black webbing entrapping him. He began to shoot volts of lightning at Venom but he managed to dodge them all. Then Spiderman kicked the electricity embodied man in the back, making Electro fall face first into the pavement. Peter flipped over him and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Come on now Electro, we were dancing first. Don't you want to finish our tango?"Peter asked teasingly.

"Oh, yeah. I'd be happy to dance with you, Web-Head. But instead of a tango, how about a fox trot? So start hopping!"Electro said and sent out shockwaves through the ground in an attempt to electrocute Peter but he simply flipped to over the shockwave and in fast motion, leaped towards Electro and punched him. He pinned the villain to the ground and glared at him.

"Alright, light bulb, give up and just head back to Rikers Island quietly. If you're lucky you might make it in time to play bingo with the other nut jobs in there."Peter said.

But Electro isn't one to give up that easily, and he made an electric snake that slowly began to creep up behind the younger web slinger and move towards his neck.

"Spiderman, look out!"Eddie shouted, but just as the electric snake was about to strangle Peter, he grabbed the snake and made it's fangs latch onto the villain's right arm. It didn't hurt Electro but it caused enough to distract him so Spiderman could jump away to create a big distance between them.

"The old electric snake trick, Maxxie? Come on, you can do better than that."Peter said tauntingly. Electro growled as the lightning snake faded away from his arm and stood up.

"Shut up!" he shouted angrily as he released dangerous bolts of lightning from all over his body: his face, eyes, everywhere. One of them was aiming towards Spiderman. Venom felt panicked and quickly swung over to Spiderman and embraced him. A large lightning strike hit his back. The symbiote yelled out painfully as its slimy, black tendrils circled Venom's body from the great impact.

"Arrrgh!" Eddie cried out inside the venom suit. The symbiote was able to take most of the electricity, but none of the less, Electro's power was still enough to affect the host inside. He felt his hair stand up on ends as a painful jerks pounded throughout his body. Spiderman sensed his lover in pain and furrowed his black and white slits in worry.

"Eddie!" he whispered only audible for the host to hear.

Venom collapsed on his knees, panting as the symbiote tried to pull itself together. Spiderman quickly lashed out his web towards Electro's eyes and hands to buy them time for Eddie to recover, hoping it'll be quick.

"Eddie!" he whispered again as he put his hands on the overgrown shoulders. Venom looked up into the loving eyes and smiled reassuringly.

"I'll live. Not the first time I've been electrocuted by him." He said, bringing up the painful memory when Eddie tried to tackle Max to give Peter, Gwen, and Liz a way out from getting hurt.

Electro quickly burned off the webbing and aimed another bolt at them. Both web heads quickly jumped and aimed both of their webs at the villain.

"He's starting to get on my nerves!" Venom growled as he spun as much web as possible, grinding his sharp teeth together in frustration. He and Spiderman landed on a building nearby.

"You and me both." Spiderman said, looking at the white and black webbed villain. The web was quickly burned off by bright sparks emanating from the green suited man. Blue glowing orbs glared at them.

"That won't work on me web freaks!" he said blasting a wave of light towards them. They quickly dodged. Electro aimed shots of bolts like speeding bullets at each of them, hoping it would hit.

"Great, it had to come down to this." Spiderman said running and leaping from each shot coming at him. Suddenly, he spider senses went off. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked around him. Why were they going off? He was fine right now. Where was that coming from? Was something wrong with his sense?

Then he looked over at Venom, his senses growing stronger…wait. They weren't going off for him, they were going off for Venom! Venom was the one in danger!

"Venom! Look out!" he said as he jumped and pushed Venom out of the way as one of the bolts suddenly hit him. He cried out in pain as the electricity flowed through him.

"Spiderman!" Venom cried watching his lover jerk and writhe in pain as he landed on the ground. Since Spiderman didn't have a symbiote to protect him, the impact was much worse than it was for him. He ran over to him as soon as he heard the sickening thump the blue and red clad hero hit the ground. The spider's eyes were closed, he was completely limp in his arms. He leaned his head down to hear for a heartbeat, and much to his relief, there was one.

"Thank god!" he thought. Electro grinned sinisterly as he walked over at the superheroes.

"One down, one to go." He said. Eddie felt his anger burn up in the depths of his stomach. He had to be careful though, if he got too angry, the symbiote will take over and turn him evil once more. He couldn't let that happen, even though he was furious at the electrified villain for hurting his lover. He narrowed his eyes dangerously and got up, hunching over with anger. He looked over to find an old, busted up car parked near a fire hydrant. An idea popped in his head. He shot a thick, black web to the car, not taking his eyes off Electro.

"Nobody hurts Spiderman!" he said as he jerked the vehicle forward. Electro didn't have time to react as he saw nothing but metal in his vision before the large pile of hard metal swung into him painfully. He skidded on the pavement a bit, with the car on top of him. He was about to blast it off, but he suddenly felt cold water rush over him, completely illuminating his power.

Venom growled as he turned off the fire hydrant. The cops rushed in and grabbed Electro while he was unconscious. He looked over at his lover worriedly, still knocked out. He gently picked up the smaller hero and spun a web, heading back for the dorm.

As Eddie web-slinged back to the dorm, golden eyes glittered in the shadows of the alley and narrowed to focus on the younger hero in Venom's arms. Then as more police cars began to pass by the alley, the eyes close and the figure who the eyes belonged to darted off, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

Uh oh! Who could that be? lol, you'll soon find out! Read and review please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: First signs

Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update this! Here's the second chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

Peter groaned and writhed in his sleep, his body feeling very achy, as he slowly began fluttering his eyes open after about one hour of sleep. A vision of the dorm room he shared with Eddie slowly went from dark and foggy to clear. He stretched as he opened his eyes all the way, groaning a little from the pain coming off his limbs.

"Oh! Thank God! You're awake!" a deep voice said next to him as he felt a large, warm hand cup his left cheek as a pair of lips pressed to his forehead. Peter blinked his eyes and peered into deep blue ones that were filled with worry. He sighed tiredly and tried to lift himself up from the bed, but a jolt of sudden pain pinned him back down and made him wince. Two hands gently laid palm flat on his back and his chest, helping him up.

"Don't get up so fast! You were really hurt!" Eddie said as he helped his lover sit up. Peter rubbed the back of his neck as he felt the ache leisurely diminish from him. He looked at his large boyfriend.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Electro hit you with one of his bolts, you were out cold." Eddie explained, pain in his voice from that horrible memory.

"Really?" Peter asked. Eddie nodded.

"Yeah, I took care of him though. He's back in prison." He said. Peter let out a relieved breath. For a minute there, he thought Electro was still rooming the streets!

"That's good." He said.

"Yeah, but you should take it easy, you took quite a hit for me." He said out of guilt. That shouldn't have happened. He was the older, more responsible one. He should've took that hit for Peter! Not opposite! Peter smiled.

"It was nothing, really. I just wanted you safe." He said. Eddie grinned thankfully.

"Thank you. But really, next time just let me take it. The symbiote can handle those attacks. You're not protected like that. You could've easily got killed!" he said strictly and worriedly. He really did think that his love was dead. He wouldn't know what to do without Peter in his life. He loved him that much. Peter shook his head.

"You're my boyfriend and I love you Eddie, of course I'm going to protect you. I sensed that you were in danger and I had to help. I couldn't just stand there." Peter said.

"Yeah, I know, and I love you for that. Just promise me that you'll be careful next time. I don't ever want to lose you." Eddie smiled warmly as he leaned in and captured his love's lips. Peter smiled around the kiss and pressed back, running his fingers through Eddie's spiked hair. They pulled back a few seconds later after Eddie realized something.

"….Wait a minute. Did you say that you _sensed_ me in danger?" he asked curiously. Peter nodded, now confused a bit as well from bringing that up.

"Yeah, I did. That's really weird. Normally my senses would go off for when _I'm_ in danger, not anyone else. I wonder why." He said putting his finger to his chin in thought. Eddie was pondering it as well.

"…Well, maybe it was because I'm wearing the symbiote now, and you wore it before me and your senses must have bonded to it. So…maybe when I was in danger, you sensed it because I had the symbiote." Eddie guessed. Peter furrowed his eyebrows and looked down.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, uncertainty was still clear in his voice. Then he leaped up from the bed and smoothed out his wrinkled clothes.

"Well! Now with that out of the way! How about we go into town and do a little shopping for Aunt May's birthday gift?" he said excitedly, a grin on his face. Eddie got up.

"You should lie back down. You could still be hurt!" he said. Peter shook his head.

"But I feel as good as new! I guess that little nap was all I needed!" he said.

"Seriously Pete, you should. We still have more than a week to get a gift for Aunt May." Eddie reasoned.

"Aw come on Eddie! I feel much better! Trust me! Now let's go!" he said as he headed out the dorm room. Eddie watched him curiously. Another strange thing, normally Peter would be in pain for hours after an attack like that, but now he was saying that the pain was gone? Only after one hour? He knew that as Spiderman Peter could easily heal, but that was far too fast than what it used to be.

First his senses going off strangely, now he's healing in an amazing rate?...Was something going on?

"Come on Eddie! I'm going to leave without you!" Peter joked as he poked his head out the door. Eddie sighed and shook off his worries, smiled, and followed after Peter.

* * *

They walked hand in hand down the street, getting a few strange looks from people but could care less. They loved each other enough to not care about what other people would think. After all, you can't help who you fall in love with right? They both wish that other people could see that.

A jewelry store suddenly caught Peter's eye and he pointed to it.

"That one looks good!" Peter said as he guided Eddie into it. Eddie sighed. Like any other guy, besides Peter obviously, he hated shopping unless he really had to. But he could definantly make an exception if it was Aunt May. After all, as venom he had almost hurt her if Peter didn't get in the way. His heart still clenched at that horrid memory. He can't believe he let his stupid anger and the symbiote almost hurt that poor woman, after he told Peter he still remembered what a great lady she was. Well, he knew better to not let the symbiote take over his emotions like that ever again.

He owed her big time, as well as other people he almost hurt as venom, _especially_ Peter. He promised himself to be the greatest boyfriend to somehow make up all that, though, in his heart, he didn't think that he could….Peter deserved so much more than him, he surely did. He was an amazing guy who put other's needs in front of his own. He had _always_ deserved better.

Peter scanned his eyes along the varieties of necklaces, bracelets, and rings that they kept behind the lighted glass. Eddie smirked when he looked at the enlightened look on Peter's face. He looked so cute that way.

"Hey Pete! Hey Eddie!" a familiar voice suddenly rang. Peter looked up to find his old buddy Harry Osborn walking up towards them. Peter smiled.

"Harry! 'Sup man?" he said as the two shook hands.

"Nothing much, came in here to buy a birthday gift for my mom." He said looking at the jewelry.

"We're buying Aunt May a birthday gift too." Peter said.

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"Doing great! She misses me though." Peter laughed a little. Harry laughed along with him, his smile suddenly turning into one that Peter hasn't seen before.

"I would too if I were her." He grinned. Peter raised a confused eyebrow at him. He never saw Harry act like _that_ in front of him before. Eddie had the same look behind him, eyeing the red haired boy suspiciously after hearing that tone of voice.

"So…How did the European tour go for ya?" Peter asked, wanting out of this awkward silence. Harry shrugged.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. But I guess that's what I should expect from trying to take over the Oscorp business." Harry said. Peter snorted.

"I hear ya." He agreed. Harry then smirked, a type of smile that he used to give to Gwen…when he had a crush on her.

"Wish you were there, it would've been _fun_." He said emphasizing the last word. Peter widened his eyes at that tone of voice. Eddie snapped his head up at that and wanted to glare at Harry, but didn't knowing that Peter wouldn't like it. Peter looked around nervously, trying to avoid Harry's gaze.

"Uh, Harry, you feeling okay bud?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Harry said, but then Eddie noticed his eyes trailing down Peter's figure. "…So fine." Harry mumbled. He saw Peter flinch a bit from that. He growled silently and put a firm hand to Peter's shoulder. Harry then snapped his head up and smiled a little.

"Well, I gotta get going. Catch you later Pete." He smirked looking at Peter one last time before he left the store. Eddie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and gently squeezed Peter's shoulder. Peter spun around and gave him a look that said what Harry just did freaked him out a bit. Eddie looked around and then noticed that it wasn't just Harry that was doing that. He saw that each man in the store was looking at _his_ Pete in a certain way. They were trailing their eyes up and down Peter's body like some perverts. Peter looked around and noticed that as well, huddling up against Eddie for protection against them. Eddie growled again and gently slipped his arm over Peter's shoulder to let them know he wasn't available. Peter wasn't necessarily all his, oh no, he'd never say that. Peter was a person, not an object, and didn't belong to anyone. He looked down at Peter.

"Can we buy Aunt May's gift tomorrow. I feel a little uncomfortable." Peter said, giving him a worried look as he looked back at the men eyeing him. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows in sympathy for his smaller lover and nodded.

"Yeah, I was about ready to ask you that. Let's go." He said as he guided Peter out of the store. He didn't know what Harry or any of those guys were doing, or why, but they weren't going to do that while _he_ was around!

* * *

lol, yeah, I like jealous Eddie! It's so cute! haha, well, you know what to do!


	3. Chapter 3: something to worry about

I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update this! Thank you all my loyal reviewers who were patient! It's been crazy here lately! Schools being let out and teachers are going homework happy! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Eddie couldn't stop pacing back in forth in the dorm room later on that day. He still couldn't figure out why Harry and the other men in the jewelry store were eyeing Peter that way. For one, Harry had a crush on Gwen, not to mention all the other girls he liked when he was in Midtown High. He definantly didn't swing that way. So why the hell was he eyeing his boyfriend like that? It didn't make any sense!

"Eddie! Stop pacing please! You're making me dizzy!" Peter said as he watched his lover pass by him for the thirtieth time. Eddie stopped in his tracks and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I still don't know why Harry acted that way towards you. He never had before." He said. Peter let out a sigh himself as he leaned up against the bed frame.

"He's probably just tired from taking over the Oscorp business or something. I mean, doesn't everyone have an 'off' day?" he asked. Eddie shook his head.

"But if that were true, then why the hell were other guys staring at you the same way Pete? I know that you saw them too." He said. Peter let out another sigh as he got up from the bed and stood right in front of Eddie.

"Are you worrying about this because you're jealous?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Eddie turned a bright pink as he turned his head, trying to hide it.

"…Maybe." He mumbled. He will admit, he was angry at those men for eyeing his boyfriend, making him feel uncomfortable, and wanted nothing more than to kick their asses. After all, who wouldn't be angry at someone for eyeing their lover in such a way? Peter smiled as he gently cupped Eddie's jaw to make him look into his eyes.

"Aww! How cute!" Peter joked. Eddie let out a low grumble at his boyfriend, not amused.

"I'm being serious Pete!" he growled. Peter grinned and shook his head, before leaning in and capturing Eddie's lips. After a few seconds, he pulled back.

"Babe, you don't have to worry about that. I'm with you. Not them. Please believe that. You have nothing to be jealous of." He smiled. It took a while, but Eddie finally smiled back. He wrapped his arms around the smaller waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss that Peter left off on. Peter grinned around it and moaned gently, wrapping his arms around Eddie's shoulders and drawing him as close as possible. Eddie's hands traveled down Peter's body, gently pressing on the pressure points of his back, making the younger boy moan a little louder in his mouth, making it tickle both of their lips. They finally pulled back after air was an issue.

"I love you, so much." Eddie whispered as he touched foreheads with Peter. Peter grinned as he gently nuzzled his nose against Eddie's.

"I love you too." He whispered back. They shared another sweet kiss before Peter jumped back and looked at the clock.

"Crap! It's Wednesday! I have to get to my bio class in five minutes!" he said as he quickly grabbed his books lying down on the desk. Eddie whimpered to himself seeing his lover leave, feeling a certain needing 'ache' after passionately kissing Pete, feeling his body, and hearing him moan beautifully. Peter looked back, a grin breaking out on his face, knowing that look.

"I'm sorry babe, I'll uh…take care of that later." He said huskily as he gave Eddie a playful wink. Eddie felt his lust then grow tenfold. He smirked playfully as he suddenly summoned the symbiote to cover his torso and sent a thick tendril over towards his boyfriend and wrap around him tightly, making Pete yelp because his back was turned at that second.

Eddie laughed in his throat as he teasingly and slowly pulled Peter towards him until the younger boy's body was practically merging with his. The symbiote oozed down Peter's back, making him glued to Eddie, their bodies rubbing off each other. Eddie looked down at his caught prey and smirked once more, his eyes practically glowing with lust.

"You know, you could always…skip class for one day?" he smiled as wrapped his arms around the symbiote covered brunette and gently licked his ear. Peter let out a shaky gasp at the feel of Eddie's hot breath on his skin and shivered all the way down, making Eddie feel it from the symbiote and made him feel even MORE horny.

"D-D-Don't tease m-me Eddie! N-Not b-before class!" Peter stuttered as he tried to pull away and make the symbiote rip off him so he could get going. Eddie grinned as he drew back, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Alright, I think I'll let you go this one time, my little prey, but tonight, you're all mine." He growled as he let the symbiote melt off Peter and back to his arm, where it once again formed the black spider tattoo. Peter stumbled back and smiled.

"Of course, my strong and extremely sexy master." He purred. Eddie shuttered at that. Damn! That boy could say something so simple and make it sound like the biggest turn on! He grumbled.

"Get going or I'll throw you to the ground in the hallway and take you there, for everyone to see." He joked. Peter grinned and shoke his head and headed out the door with his books in his arms.

* * *

Eddie heaved a sigh as he laid down on the bed of the dorm, looking up at the ceiling and completely bored out of his mind. Peter would be in class for about two hours, there was nothing on t.v., all of his friends were busy, and he didn't have his next class until tomorrow afternoon. There was absolutely nothing to do at all. For two hours!

"Man, and these were supposed to be the most fun years of my life!" he thought as he sat up, trying to think of what to do. He looked around the dorm to find his motorcycle keys laying down on one of his notebooks. He raised an eyebrow, well, if there was nothing else to do, maybe a ride around the city would keep him busy until Peter got back out. He got up and put his biker boots on, grabbed his keys and helmet, and headed out of the dorm.

"Eddie! What's up man?" said a familiar voice from behind. Eddie turned to find an old football friend, Tyler, coming up to him carrying an algebra book in his arm. Eddie smiled.

"Tyler! Sup?" he said after the two high fived each other. Tyler sighed.

"Ah, well, not much, except me and Steph broke up yesterday." He said sadly. Eddie looked at his friend sympathetically.

"Sorry man, what happened?" he asked. Tyler shrugged.

"Caught her lip locking with another dude. Oh well, I was about ready to break it off anyway." he said. Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Why?" he asked.

"It just didn't feel right. And she was starting to act like a nagging, stuck up bitch anyway." he said. He and Eddie laughed.

"Well, you'll find another person." Eddie reassured.

"Yeah, but it won't be a girl. I'm going to go back to guys. I'll probably stay like that for real this time." he said. Eddie knew that Tyler was bisexual, but he didn't mind at all of course, him and Peter being together. In a way, because Peter was a guy, he _was_ gay, but the only attraction that he had for anyone was Peter only. The thought of being with anyone else, boy or girl, made him unhappy and uncomfortable. In other words, you could say he was…Peter Parker sexual.

"Oh really? Well, either way, you'll find someone better dude." Eddie smiled. Tyler grinned and nodded.

"Actually, I'm kinda aiming for someone already, but I don't know for sure if he swings that way." He said.

"Who is it?" Eddie asked curiously. Tyler suddenly looked down nervously.

"Well, you know him, and you might…hate me for it." He said. Eddie gave him a confused look.

"Why would I hate you for it? Come on, tell me." He edged on. He hoped that it wasn't him. He didn't want to hurt his friend by saying that he was with someone else. Only few know of his and Pete's relationship. Poor Tyler had already loved and lost too many times to handle it again.

"Well,…maybe you would know if he does like guys but, I was kinda hoping that your bro Peter Parker would like to go out with me sometime." He said. Eddie's eyes suddenly widened at this.

"Pete?" he asked. Tyler knew who Peter was of course, being Eddie's bro back in high school, but the two never really talked at all. Eddie didn't see Tyler ever liking Pete that way at all at any time in his life. Tyler nodded.

"Yeah, does he swing that way though? I figured that since he never kissed a girl back in high school after Liz Allen that there was hope." He said. Eddie suddenly felt overwhelmed with extreme jealousy. It took a lot of will power to not beat the living shit out of Tyler right then and there, but he had to remember that Tyler didn't know that he was Peter's boyfriend. He cleared his throat.

"Well uh,…what do you…like about him." He asked curiously.

"To be honest…I don't…really know. I mean, it was like this feeling came over me when I saw him about a week ago. It was really weird man. I never felt like that before when I saw him back in high school, but I do now. He suddenly grew so attractive, I can barely keep my eyes off him now. I would love to get to know everything about him!" he smirked. Eddie growled silently.

"Well, good news and bad news. Yes, he does swing that way." He said. Tyler grinned.

"Alright!" he said.

"Bad news, he's my boyfriend." Eddie almost snarled out. Tyler's face suddenly went from excited to regretful in less than a second.

"Oh dude! Sorry! I had no idea!" he said hastily. The sudden fear and guilt in his eyes was somehow able to tame Eddie's brewing fire of jealousy inside him. He sighed.

"It's fine, not a lot of people know anyway. But yeah, we're together, started last year when he just became a senior." He said.

"Oh, well congrats." Tyler said, now feeling uncomfortable. "I should get going, got another class in five minutes. See ya Eddie." He said as he practically jump started and ran to his next class.

Eddie couldn't help but to glare down at the floor in thought. What the hell was going on? First, Harry and the other guys in the store looking at Peter that way, and now, Tyler was crushing on Peter because of some 'feeling' that overcame him? There was something wrong alright. He knew it. And he was going to find out what it was here pretty soon!

* * *

"Okay, for our next class project, you all will be working with partners." The science professor in Peter's class said as he wrote something on the board. The class whooped and cheered.

"However, I will be assigning them." he said. Suddenly the class groaned.

"Oh, come on now, it's just for one project." He said as he picked up the clip board with everyone's names on them and started to pair up random people.

"And last but not least, Peter Parker and Flash Thompson." He announced. Peter groaned inwardly as he slumped his head on the desk. Oh no! Out of all people for the professor to pair him up with, it had to be that blonde, arrogant jock! Just great! This practically screamed that he had to do all the work all over it! Wonderful!

"Alright, I'll give you some free time to decide what plans you will have, and you may begin." The professor announced as he sat back down at his desk and turned on his computer. Peter narrowed his eyes as he saw the jackass smirking and coming his way over to the seat next to him, his eyes saying that he was definantly planning to torment 'puny parker' through this whole assignment. He didn't even know why a jock like Flash would even take this class in the first place, but he did, against his luck. He sighed when Flash took his seat.

"Look Flash, I won't be doing all the work here, either you work on it too, or I will tell the professor that you didn't and he won't give you credit, got it?" he said in a strict tone. Flash snorted.

"Typical Parker, the tattle tale. I always knew you were a little bitch. That's why you're the one that takes it up the ass with Brock in your little relationship. Am I right?" he laughed ridiculously. Peter growled threateningly.

"He's not the only one who will kick your ass _Eugene_! I swear to god if you bring Eddie up like that-" he started.

"Oh save it Parker! I'm not directing your _boyfriend_, alright? Besides…" he suddenly looked over Peter with this sort of expression he had never seen before. He suddenly scooted closer to Peter flirtatiously and smirked. "I plan on spending more time with _you_ on this." He said in a husky tone he would use on the cheerleaders. Peter suddenly jumped back and stared ample eyed at Flash….Did Flash said what he thought he said.

"W-What?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable with the hungry look Flash was giving him. Flash snickered.

"You know, you've changed a lot since high school. The Flash likes." He smirked. Peter didn't know what the hell was going on, but he didn't like it!

"Flash, seriously! What the hell?" he asked trying to get further away.

"I'm am being serious Parker, is it just me or did you get WAY hot? What have you been doing?" he asked. Peter was honestly speechless, he had no idea what to say to that.

"I mean, look at that body! You're just like a roller coaster; curves in all the right places and you make my head spin." He said in a cheesy manner. Peter shifted in his seat. Flash would always say this corny pick up lines if he was hitting on a girl, but he wasn't. He was hitting on him!

"Flash! Back off! I mean it!" he said, trying to be stern but failing at this sudden surprise. And besides, little guy against big, muscled jock, he didn't like his odds. Flash chuckled in a sinister manner.

"I mean it too, Parker, someone call a doctor, because you're a knock-out." he grinned.

"Shut up!" Peter said, not wanting to hear it from him. It would've been a turn on if it were Eddie, but Eddie would be a lot more suave and smooth, it would sound sexy, not corny and wrong from Flash Thompson!

"Awww, but don't you like me telling how sexy you are?" he suddenly pulled Peter a little too close for comfort. "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." He smirked.

"S-Stop! Please!" Peter said as he tried to push away from Flash's strong grip, but the bigger teen was much stronger.

"If I had a quarter for every time you took my breath away I'd be rich." Flash continued, ignoring Peter's pleas.

"Honestly Flash! Stop! I have a boyfriend! You know, Eddie! Bigger, stronger, more dangerous than you and definantly the jealous type, especially if he sees his boyfriend getting grabbed by you!" Peter reasoned. Flash grinned.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him. Come on, Add you and me, subtract our clothes and divide your legs and that equals a great night." He purred. Peter's eyes widened at that one. Oh no.

"Forget it!" he growled finding his nerve again and pushing Flash back. At that second, the bell finally rang. Peter grabbed his books and ran out of there as fast as he could, hoping to find Eddie. The halls suddenly filled with bustling students. Peter continued to walk fast, then suddenly felt his spider sense go off. He was about to react, but it was too late when he felt someone grab his arm and slam him against the wall, while a much bigger body rubbed against his. At that moment, he knew it wasn't Eddie's. It felt all wrong. He suddenly heard a chuckle that made him frozen stiff. He looked up to find a pair of dark blue, lusty eyes piercing through his soul. Peter batted his eyes to find that all the students that were once in the hallway were gone, no one was going to help him.

"Where do you think you're going? I said I wanted a great night with you and I'm going to get it, whether you like it or not!" Flash said. Peter struggled, about ready to use his spider strength, whether Flash was a villain or not.

"I said n-!" he started off but suddenly felt his vision blacken when he felt a cloth pressed to his nose, making him inhale some sort of liquid substance on it. His body went limp in Flashes arms. Flash snickered in a lust filled and sinister way as he carried Peter's body back to the dorm.

* * *

Oh nos! What will happen! hehe, stay tuned to find out! Btw, Ralyena Starrling came up with the cheesy pick up lines for Flash to use! I thought they were hilarious! Well, you know what to do!


	4. Chapter 4: Faithfully

lol, sup yall? So sorry I didn't update this for a while! School let out and I had to worry about finals, not to mention my stupid labtop decided to break down on me! Took me two weeks to get it fixed! lol, so anyway, I hope you enjoy the chappie! Oh, and I made some changes to the endings of the last chapter of how Flash knocks out Peter. Sorry if this chappie doesn't sound too good or if it's rushed. If there's anything I need to work on, please tell me in your reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey babe, I'm back. You ready for tonight?" Eddie asked teasingly and lustfully as he opened the door to his and Pete's dorm after he got back from a ride through the city.

After all that happened today, Eddie was more than ready than to unwind and spend time with his lover, especially since it seemed like men were taking some strange new interest in him, even ones that would never look at his boyfriend that way. Of course, Eddie was still confused about it, angry and as jealous as hell, and wanted to know what was going on for his and Peter's sake, but right now, he was too tired and figured they can worry about it later. And besides, Pete promised him that he could let him take control tonight, so there was no way in hell he was going to miss that!

But much to his surprise, and disappointment, when Eddie flicked on the light to the dorm, Peter wasn't there.

"Pete?" Eddie called, looking around the dorm. That was weird. Didn't Peter's class let out about fifteen minutes ago? Where was he? Peter never really left the dorm without Eddie unless it was a class…Was something going on?

* * *

Peter groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and feebly shifted around, feeling his back run across smooth sheets of a bed. A blurry vision of someone else's dorm suddenly filled his vision with football posters, jerseys, and pictures of super bowl players. When reality finally hit him, he jerked and looked around. This was definantly _not_ his and Eddie's room! Where the hell was he?

He tried to sit up, but suddenly felt his hands were binded in rope that was tied to the bedpost. He wanted to shout out, but a cloth gagged him. He looked down to find that his clothes were stripped and he was left in his boxers. What the hell happened? What was going on?

He tried to recall what happened before he fell asleep. He remembered that he went to his class, and he was paired up with Flash Thompson, and he started hitting on him like some creepy perv, and trapping him in the hallway then….

"Finally awake?" a voice interrupted his thinking. Peter snapped his head towards another door in the room. There stood the jock himself, blonde hair shining in the moonlight, as well was the lust in his deep blue eyes, with a wild, lusty smirk on his face, wearing nothing but boxers himself. Peter felt his stomach drop in fear as he yanked on the rope desperately, trying to use his spider strength to break them. Flash walked over and crawled on top of him, pinning his hands down to make him stop.

"Ah, ah, ah, none of that." He tsked as he reached up a hand and pulled off the gag. Peter coughed a little and looked up at the blond jock.

"Flash, what the hell are you doing?" Peter tried to shout, but the apprehension seemed to draw a bit of it back to a low whisper. Flash smiled a wicked grin.

"You didn't want to come easily, so I did it the hard way." He said as he leaned in closer. Peter shifted around uncomfortably, not liking this one bit. He wanted to use his Spiderman moves on Flash so he could back off, but the fear that he had paralyzed him from doing so, and besides, trapped or not, Peter still couldn't risk his identity to Flash Thompson, since the boy was a huge fan of the superhero, he may recognize a few of his moves, no matter how clueless he seemed to be.

"H-How did I pass out?" Peter asked, his curiously getting to him all of the sudden. Surely Flash didn't have the strength to knock him out, he was too strong as Spiderman. Flash smirked as he reached to the table next to the bed and held out the little bottle that read _Chloroform_.( A chemical that knocks you out when you inhale it) Peter realized that Flash must have swiped it from science class when no one was looking.

"See, Parker? I do pay attention in class." He said huskily. Peter trembled, still confused.

"But…why are you doing this? Why me? Why now? I thought you hated me. You don't swing that way!" he said shakily. Flash smirked once again.

"Thought I did too, but something about you has changed Parker. And I can't resist. Don't ask me why. It's _your _doing." He said as he leaned down and nibbled on Peter's ear. Peter squeaked and tried to move away from him.

"Flash, stop! Let me go right now or I'll-" he started.

"You'll what Parker?" Flash growled in his ear, forcefully grabbing a fist full of brown locks and pulling them painfully down to make Peter look at him.

"Tell on me? Scream? Kick my ass?" he laughed coldly. "You can try to scream, but it won't do you any good. These here walls are soundproof. And Parker, let's face it, you can't kick my ass. I'd like to see you try." He smirked as he suddenly brought his lips down on Peter's. Pete silently screamed as he tried to move away. No, it didn't feel right. It was disgusting! This wasn't Eddie, it was Flash! This was all wrong! What was he going to do? He wished his boyfriend was here!

He sealed his eyes shut as he counted how long this would last, trying not to gag. Until finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Flash finally pulled back.

"Oh come on, you know you like it." He whispered. Peter glared at him hatefully.

"When it's Eddie! Not you! You mother fucker! When Eddie finds out about this-" he began again.

"I don't give a flying fuck Parker!" Flash interrupted once more. "I don't care if you tell your boyfriend about this, nor what happens later on from this, there's only one thing I want right now more than anything and you're going to give it to me whether you like it or not." He then leaned down in a sinister manner. "And I always get what I want."

Peter wanted to scream out, but his voice was still caught. Flash wanted this so bad that he didn't care if he was more or likely going to get the living shit beat out of him later? Or charged with rape and thrown out of college? Even Flash wasn't stupid enough to throw everything he had for his future for this? Was he?

Well, that didn't matter right now, because Peter knew that if he didn't get out of there soon, he was going to get raped, and become unfaithful to Eddie, even though it was against his doing. He just couldn't stand betraying Eddie. He already did it enough way back then, what resulted in venom being born. Eddie has already been through too much pain to go through something like this. He couldn't let this happen.

He continued to tug on the rope, but still no luck. What was this thing made of anyway?

"Keep trying Parker, it's no use." Flash said as he leaned down and began to ravage the younger boy's neck and chest with his mouth. Peter forced back the bile rising up in his throat.

Flash then began to lower his hand and pull Peter's boxers down. This action finally caused Peter to snap.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OFF!" He shouted, finding his courage and strength back as he used all the force in his leg to kick Flash in between his legs in a weak area. Flash cried out and curled up in pain before Peter kicked his shoulders, making him stumble out of the bed and hit his head on the floor with a loud thump, knocking him out. Peter pulled at the weakening rope with all his might before he finally heard a little rip and feeling his arms released. He ran to the door of Flash's dorm as fast as he could and swung it open, in his boxers or not, he just wanted the hell out of there!

* * *

"Come on Pete, where are you? You were supposed to be back an hour ago." Eddie thought to himself as he walked along the halls, trying to see if his boyfriend may have went somewhere in the building. This wasn't like Peter. He would always go back to their dorm after his final class. And if he didn't, he surely didn't take an hour to return. Where in the world was he?

"Eddie!" he heard a familiar cry sound out, but before he could turn around, he suddenly felt a fast moving weight knock into him, forcing the wind out of his lungs. He fell to the floor with the weight landing on top of him. Eddie groaned as pain erupted into his middle and head as he opened his eyes to find his young boyfriend lying on his torso, with nothing but his boxers on. His eyes widened as he quickly got back up, gently grasping Peter's shoulders and helping him up.

"Pete! Are you okay? What the hell happened?" he asked worriedly as he checked his lover over for bruises, thankfully there were none. Peter looked up at him with the most desperate, heart shattering, and frightful look on his face. Tears were welding up in his eyes as he latched onto Eddie like he was a lifeline. His tiny shoulders shaking as he sobbed into Eddie's chest. Eddie frowned as he ran his hands up and down.

"Hey, it's okay, what happened?" he asked gently, trying to soothe him. Peter sniffed as he looked up at him.

"F-Flash! H-He tried to…" he said but stopped as another sob tore through him. Eddie pulled him closer.

"What did he do?" he asked, feeling anger now brewing within him at the mention of Peter's old bully. Peter let in a shaky breath.

"He tried to freaking rape me!" he wailed as he held onto Eddie closer. Eddie's eyes widened more at what Peter said, before narrowing them into dangerous slits, becoming bloodshot and deadly. The hands he held onto Peter with shook with rage. His heart began to pound with fury. He knew something was going on! He let go of Peter and took his hand.

"Come on!" he growled. He was so angry that it felt like his entire body was heating up! There was no way in hell Flash was getting away with this! He'll fucking kill him!

"Eddie-" Peter tried to protest, but Eddie couldn't seem to hear him as they came closer to Flash's dorm. Eddie kicked the door open as he stormed inside, Peter staying near the entrance. Flash was now starting to wake up on the floor after being knocked out, shaking his head and rubbing it to soothe the pain he felt, but he didn't have time to react when Eddie grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. Flash let out a little squeak as he peered down into angry, dangerous looking blue eyes.

"How dare you!" Eddie bellowed as he lifted Flash from the wall, only to slam his back against it again. Flash winced as he let out a silent cry.

"You have the fucking nerve to grab my boyfriend like that! You son of a bitch!" Eddie growled as he suddenly punched Flash in the stomach. Flash bent over and cringed.

"Eddie! Don't! He's not worth it!" Peter said as he watched helplessly. Eddie would've ignored that, being so furious. For Christ's sakes, Peter was almost raped! His boyfriend! But after looking at his lover, with that sad, pleading look on his face. He somehow felt his anger die down. Peter already went through too much tonight, he didn't want anything else to happen. Eddie was only making things worse by causing a fight. But that didn't mean Flash was getting off easy!

"You're lucky Pete doesn't want me to beat the living shit out of you! I could do it you know! And you have no idea how much I want to right now!" he snarled in Flash's face. Flash only shakily nodded.

"You touch him ever again and I swear to god I will cut your freaking balls off and shove them down your throat! Got it!" he growled. Flash nodded, almost to the point of tears.

"Good!" Eddie said, finally letting him go. But right after he turned his back, he sucker punched Flash in the face, making him cry out once more and fall to the ground, holding his left eye. Eddie looked to find that Peter's clothes were on the floor. He picked them up and walked over to his boyfriend, handing them over.

"Let's go." He said gently. He then took off his black jacket and threw it over Peter's shoulders. It was big enough for Peter to hide his boxers. They stepped outside to find that some people had awoken and came out of their dorms to find out what the noise was.

"Nothing to see here! Go back to bed!" Eddie said as he lay a hand on his lover's back and led him back to their dorm.

"I'm going to report this tomorrow morning. There's no way in hell Flash is getting away with attempted rape! That bastard!" Eddie growled when they finally reached the room. Peter didn't say anything as he let the jacket around him fall, as well as his clothes he carried. He kept his head down, his expression dark and gloomy from what just happened. Eddie looked over at him with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, it's okay." He said as he walked over and pulled Peter close to his chest. Peter hesitated, before raising his arms and hugging Eddie back, very tightly. He began to shake lightly.

"Petey?" Eddie asked softly looking down at his lover. Peter looked up at him.

"Kiss me." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around Eddie's neck and pulling him down, crashing their lips together. Eddie was surprised at first, but relaxed and kissed back, embracing Peter close, shielding him away from anything else that might happen. Peter pulled back and laid his head on Eddie's chest, his hold on him only tightening.

"I love you." He said. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows in worry as he gently ran his hands up and down Peter's back.

"I love you too, Pete." He said.

"I love you so much!" Peter continued, his voice cracking and weak. Eddie winced at how heartbroken that sounded.

"Same here." He said truthfully. Peter looked up at him again, tears welding up in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I tried to get away! I did! Please believe me!" he cried as he once again buried his head into Eddie's chest. Eddie felt a noose tightening up around his heart painfully. He pulled Peter closer.

"I know you did! It's okay! You got out of there! I believe you!" he whispered as he herded Peter to their bed, making him sit on his lap as he gently rocked him back and forth.

"I don't want to be with anyone else but you, you know that right? I would never dream of cheating on you!" Peter said. Eddie smiled comfortingly at him.

"Of course I know. I want to be with you forever too. I know you're faithful Pete. Flash did that against your will. I trust you more than anyone else. Don't worry." He said cradling his lover. Peter pulled back a bit.

"What's going on? Really. Flash never did that before! You were right! Something's going on! I want to know!" he cried. Eddie bit down on his lip in thought.

"I don't know Pete. There has to be something. But I promise you, we'll figure it out and solve it. I promise." He said sincerely. Peter nodded as he wrapped his legs around Eddie's waist.

"Take me." He whispered pleadingly. Eddie looked down at him. He would love nothing more that to do that. He was waiting for it all night, but after what happened with Flash, maybe he shouldn't. For Peter's sake.

"Pete, after what happened, I'm not so sure-" he began.

"Eddie, I need you now! More than ever before! Take me! Make me yours! You're the only one who can have me! Please!" Peter pleaded. Eddie sighed inwardly.

"Alright baby." He whispered as he quickly took off his clothes and pulled down Peter's boxers. He laid him down on the bed and kissed him passionately. Peter moaned into the kiss and clamped his legs tighter around Eddie's waist, begging to be taken. Eddie moved his lips from Peter's and traced them down to his neck and chest. Peter gently clawed at Eddie's back, thrusting up to him.

"Eddie! Please! Now!" he whispered. Eddie gently nuzzled his face to Peter's lovingly before thrusting it all in. Peter arched his back a little, but settled down and held onto Eddie tighter. He gave Eddie the signal to move, which Eddie complied, getting rougher and faster. Peter gasped and moaned, clenching around Eddie erotically. Eddie let out a low toned moan himself as he felt his release coming.

"Eddie!" Peter cried out as he released onto his and Eddie's stomachs.

"Pete!" Eddie yelled as he filled Peter up to the brim as he came. Peter let in a shaky gasp at the warm substance coating his insides. Eddie collapsed on top of Peter, fully spent from their love making. Eddie looked down at Peter and smiled, and for the first time tonight, Peter finally smiled back, a bit feebly though, and tears were in his eyes once more.

"Don't ever go. Please!" He whispered, embracing him one last time before he fell asleep. Eddie smiled.

"I never will. I promise." He said holding his love in his arms. He turned to his side and let Peter sleep while he stayed up thinking.

This was the last straw! His poor lover being almost raped and completely traumatized! He won't stand for this! There was something definantly going on! He was getting to the bottom of this if it was the last thing he did! He won't rest easy until he finally figures out what's going on!

* * *

Awww, poor Peter. lol, sorry, the story needed some angst. You know what to do!


	5. Chapter 5: Finding a solution

Hey yall! Sorry it took me to upload this! So I made the chappie extra longer for your enjoyment! Obviously I have more freetime now more than I did lately! Enjoy!

I own nothing…pity.

* * *

"Stay here all day? What am I? Grounded?" Peter said while he was sitting on his and Eddie's bed with his arms crossed and a very grumpy look on his face. Eddie was busy changing into his regular clothes to contact Dr. Conners in order to find out what's been happening to Peter lately. He knew for a fact that it most likely had to do with Peter's Spider half. It had to be. Why else would Flash Thompson, bully of Peter Parker since Middle School, be trying to have his way with him? And Harry too. Not to mention all the other men that have been eyeing Peter in lust since then. Something like that doesn't just happen. Eddie sighed as he looked back at his boyfriend while putting on his jacket.

"Just for a little while, alright? If guys like Flash Thompson are willing to force you, who knows what else they would do if you get out there. I'll only be gone for about an hour." Eddie reasoned as he grabbed his motorcycle keys. Peter sighed.

"But what if someone attacks the city?" he asked.

"You know I always have the symbiote on me. I'll take care of it. Now please, stay here." Eddie pleaded sitting down on the bed with Peter. Peter glared.

"You're acting as if I can't handle a dire situation. If I dealt with far worse in the past, I can handle this too." He said.

"Pete, you were almost raped yesterday! Excuse me if I don't want the love of my life getting hurt! Now promise me you'll stay here! I'm not asking for a lot! Please!" Eddie said desperately. Peter lowered his gaze to the ground and rubbed a hand down his face.

"Okay, babe. I'll stay here, promise." He gave a weak smile. Eddie smiled back, cupping his cheek and kissing him gently. He looked sympathetically into Peter's eyes.

"I promise you, we'll find out what's wrong." He said. Peter smiled back and nodded understandably. Eddie got up and walked to the door.

"Lock the door behind me and don't answer for anyone. Alright?" he said. Peter grinned amusingly.

"Yes mommy." He joked. Eddie glared playfully as he walked out.

* * *

"Hmm, that does seem like a big problem." Dr. Conners said as he looked down in thought and put his robotic hand to his chin. Eddie told him all that was happening to Peter, the new senses, the fast healing, and of course, the unusual male attraction. Eddie was lucky enough that Curt had time for him today, being busy 24/7 with his new experiments here lately after being allowed back into his lab again. He knew he could trust Curt with this kind of situation as well as finding a solution, him finding out that he and Peter were Venom and Spiderman and agreed to keep it a secret. Eddie nodded troubled as he looked down at his interlocked hands, fidgeting his thumbs nervously.

"Yeah, it is. So, do you have a diagnostics on this?" Eddie asked.

"Peter got a new upgrade and suddenly became very attractive towards men?" Curt shrugged in a joking manner. Eddie threw him a glare. Curt put his hands up in defense.

"Kidding! But really, I'd say I can't find that out unless I have a DNA sample from him. You're right on one thing. It definantly has something to do with his Spider half. I'll have to study that." Curt said. Eddie nodded.

"Okay, so can I bring him in tomorrow?" he asked. Curt looked at him in regret and sighed.

"Eddie, you know I would love to help you out, after all you and Peter have done to help me. But I'm afraid it's at bad timing. You know that I'm very busy right now." He said. Eddie bit on his lip.

"Okay, well, when do you think you'll be free to check Peter? Not now but soon?" he asked hopefully. Curt shook his head.

"My schedule is full until next month. Can you wait that long?" he asked. Eddie shook his head.

"Dr. Conners, a problem like this can't wait. Are you sure there's no possible way you can get him in sooner?" he asked. Curt let out a long breath as he pinched the brim of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm sorry Eddie, you know that I would-"

"Then do it! I know you're busy but please, you don't know what's been happening." Eddie said.

"Eddie, I can't. I would love to help but now is not a great time. Now please, I have to get back to work. Just call me if anything gets too bad." Curt said raising his hand.

"But it _is_ getting bad!" Eddie complied.

"Eddie, I have to go." Curt said a bit more strictly as he turned his back. Eddie didn't say anything, feeling his frustration building up. He sighed as got up from his chair and turned to walk out, but his impatience stopped him….He couldn't just leave like this. Peter needed help now. He turned to Dr. Conners right before he went into his office.

"Peter was almost raped because of this, you know. And it could happen again." He said. Curt looked at him with a surprised look.

"Really?" he asked. Eddie nodded.

"Curt, I know this isn't a good time, but you have to help us! You just said you would want to after all we've done to help you. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for us, you'd still be sentenced to Florida while Miles destroyed all your good work here for his sinister deeds." Eddie said. Curt frowned.

"Don't bring that up with me Eddie! I didn't ask for your help for that to begin with! You two did that on your own! While I'm grateful for bringing me and my family back to New York where we belong, we could've been off just fine in Florida as well." He said firmly.

"Yeah, well, that's not the only thing we did when you needed help. May I bring up the Lizard situation? And we did those things because we care about you. We even trusted you with who we really were. And we come here for your help when we need it, and you can't because you're a little busy, well, it makes it look like you don't care for us as much as we thought you did." Eddie did as he turned his back to leave.

"Eddie, wait!" Curt called. Eddie stopped and looked back. Curt sighed and looked down with guilt.

"Bring Peter in on Saturday at noon, that's the best I can do, and it'll have to be as quick as possible. Alright?" he asked. Eddie smiled and nodded, that was only two short days away.

"Yes, thank you." He said gratefully as he walked out to his bike back to ESU. He felt bad for making Curt feel guilty, but damn it, he needed to find out what was going on! His breaking point for that was when Flash almost raped his boyfriend. No way in hell he was going to let go.

Right now, the blonde jock was going to be facing some hard time community service for a few months. Eddie wanted to make it worse, so much worse. But Peter, being his too damn noble and forgiving self, even though Eddie loved him dearly for it, decided to let it go and made the punishment less severe. But oh, once he knew for sure Flash served his time, and when Peter wasn't around, he was going to wish he'd never been born!

* * *

"Alright, Pete, I'm back. Your house arrest has been lifted." Eddie joked as he entered into his room. He was prepared to see his room suddenly covered in spider webs. He gasped as his blue eyes darted around. There was web stuck to the floor, ceiling, walls, bed, desk, just everywhere! He could see where things were, but just barely.

"What in the world?" he asked as he pulled at the soft webbing to get around. Wait…..he felt the web once more. It felt it was actually from a real spider. It was too soft and silky to be Peter's artificial web that he makes for his web shooters. Not like he thought his boyfriend would just randomly web up the room out of boredom or something. It was different. Where did it come from? And more importantly, where was Pete? Oh god, he didn't leave did he? Right when he told him not to!

"Peter!" he called.

"I'm in here!" came a shaky and fearful reply from their dorm bathroom. Eddie stepped over all the webbing and pulled open the door to find Peter leaning over the sink, his hands gripped tightly on the sides of it.

"Peter, what happened? Why did you web up the room?" Eddie asked. Peter looked over his shoulder and gave him a look.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Eddie, something is seriously wrong with me! I really hope that you talked with Dr. Conners!" he said desperately. Eddie nodded as he walked in, hugging Peter tight.

"I did. You'll see him on Saturday. Now what happened?" he asked. Peter's head dropped.

"I-I don't know!...It…It just…" his voice trailed off. Eddie soothingly rubbed his back.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright. Just come back in here and tell me." He whispered pulling Peter gently into their room, but Peter didn't budge.

"My hands, their stuck!" Peter cried. Eddie raised a brow as he looked down at them.

"What do you mean by stuck?" he asked slipping his own hands over them.

"I touched the sink with them and they got stuck!" Peter said. Eddie was still confused, but tried to pull them off as gently as he could. But they felt like they were merged with the sink! Peter cried out a bit, as if the skin of his palms was being ripped off. After a few firm pulls, they peeled off. Eddie lifted them up to look at Peter's palms to see if there was something on them, but Peter jerked them back.

"Don't touch them! If you do, you'll get stuck like everything else! My feet too! Everything I touched or walked on has stuck to me like crazy and it's hell trying to pull it off!" Peter said hugging his hands to his body. Eddie looked at his lover in concern as he gently led him to their bed and made him sit down, caressing his back lovingly.

"Okay, okay, now tell me. Where did all this web come from?" he asked once more. Peter had his head down and hesitated before looking back up.

"From my wrists! My actual wrists! Not my web shooters! I tried to reach for something and they came flying out!" he cried. Eddie hugged him close to comfort his distressed lover.

"Can you do it again? Can you show me?" he asked gently. Peter sighed shakily and nodded as he lifted his wrist palm up and aimed at something, before a jolt of web suddenly came up from his flesh and stuck to the room! Eddie stared at it in awe as his mind tried to conjure up his boyfriend's new ability. He looked at Peter.

"How long has it been doing that?" he asked.

"Since you've left! Eddie, I don't know what to do!" he trembled. Eddie held onto him tighter. Since he's known Peter, he never seen him so scared. Peter was able to face any situation or foe without the slightest bit of fear, and now, he was actually scared. Petrified. Not knowing what to do for the first time. And Eddie couldn't blame him. He had to be the strong one here for Peter.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. We'll find out on Saturday, okay? That's just a few short days away. I said we'll figure out what's wrong and we will. I know it's hard. Just hang on for a little bit longer." He whispered. Peter nodded as he held onto Eddie tightly.

"What am I going to do about my hands and feet though? Or the webs?" he asked. Eddie pondered a bit before finding a solution. He went into the bathroom and grabbed the gauges.

"Let me see your hands and feet." He said. Peter didn't argue as he let his boyfriend wrap the gauge tightly around his palms, feet, and wrists. He wrapped strong, multiple layers around them until he knew for a fact that they won't stick or shoot webs.

"Wear this until it dies down." Eddie said. Peter nodded as he hunched over the bed nervously. Eddie looked down, feeling sympathy for his poor lover, and hugged him close to his chest. Peter only nuzzled his head deeper.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered. Eddie gently rocked him back and forth, running a hand up and down Peter's back.

"I don't know baby. I wish I did. You wouldn't have to be going through this." He said. Peter didn't answer as he wrapped his arms around Eddie's middle back. Eddie gently laid him down on the bed, his arms still wrapped around him.

"Tell ya what. How about we just skip our classes for today? We've been through too much, and we'll catch up on the absent work. I think we're do for one anyway." He suggested. Peter didn't argue as he nodded, fully agreeing with that. He looked up at Eddie and gave him a cute smile.

"Thanks for sticking by my side." He whispered. Eddie grinned and leaned down, pecking Peter on the forehead.

"I'll always stay by your side." He vowed. Peter smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling himself drift off into a light nap. Eddie looked at him lovingly, his smile disappearing when he thought of a bad memory when he, as the dreaded evil Venom, tried to destroy his future beloved's life out of something so stupid.

"Unlike what I did a year ago, when I tried to hurt you." He thought to himself sadly as he felt his own drowsiness from the lack of sleep from last night take over as well.

* * *

Friday:

"So, did I miss anything today?" Peter asked as Eddie came back to his dorm after his final classes for the week. Eddie suggested that Peter might as well skip classes for today as well, him being overprotective to what may happen. And besides, it was Friday anyway, he wasn't going to miss that much. Luckily, however, the random webs and the extreme stick of Peter's palms and feet wore off completely. Eddie sat his books down on the desk and sat down on the bed.

"Nothing really, except a hell of a lot of guys coming up to me and asking if you were okay." He sighed. He knew those guys were only asking if Peter was alright because they were suddenly attracted to him, just like the others. He knew, he saw the look in their eyes. Peter gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, bro." He said. Eddie looked up at him and smiled.

"It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry of." He said. Peter gave a half grin as he looked down at the bed.

"I could still go to my classes, you know. What happened with Flash won't happen again." He declared. Eddie shook his head.

"But how do you know that for sure? How could you know someone won't try to pull that with you again? I might not be able to find you and stop it." He said. Peter sighed.

"Eddie, I've battled with some of the toughest and craziest crooks in Manhattan. I think I can handle a few guys trying to get in my pants." He reasoned.

"Pete, this is more than a few guys! Right now, it's most of the male student body! Some girls are starting to get furious because you're taking their crushes and boyfriends!" Eddie confirmed. Peter didn't answer, he only looked back down at the bed once more in guilt. Eddie put a hand to his shoulder.

"Peter, I'm just trying to look out for you. Especially after what Flash did, okay? And it won't last much longer because you'll see Dr. Conners tomorrow." He said. Peter sighed and nodded.

"Good, cause I don't want you to kick every guy's ass." He smiled for the first time since the conversation. Eddie grinned.

"You know I would too. No one's going to try stealing you away from me. And Peter, I know you forgive him, but I'm always going to hold a grudge against Flash for what he tried to do." He said, his tone turning serious. Peter's smile disappeared.

"It may have not been his fault-" Peter tried to say.

"Yes, it was! He was perfectly aware that you and I were together and you didn't feel the same, and didn't want any of it, but he forced you anyway! Yes, it was his fault Peter!" Eddie growled, not at Peter, just the thought of that bastard trying to rape his boyfriend.

"We can't change the past now. It's best to let go." Peter said. Eddie sighed.

"I don't see how you can think that way. How you can forgive him so easily? Peter, he tried to RAPE you! Don't you understand how serious that is?" Eddie said. Peter frowned, putting his hand on top of Eddie's and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Eddie, if I didn't think that way, if I didn't forgive so easily, would we be together right now? After all the horrible things that happened in the past? When you were under the influence of the symbiote?" he asked raising a brow. Eddie winced from that upbringing memory. He looked down at the floor.

"…I still can't see how you could forgive me so easily, after all that I've done. Just…how? I nearly ruined your entire life, exposed who you really were, and almost killed the people you love, and you still saved me by bringing me out of it! Even I wouldn't forgive me!" he asked. Peter smiled warmly.

"Because I knew deep down, that couldn't be you. You could never truly hurt anyone. I've been with the symbiote before and it made me act like someone who wasn't me either. And besides, I was the one who hurt you and lead you towards that." He said sadly. Eddie shook his head and cupped Peter's jaw to make him look up at him.

"No, it was all me. I fully accepted the symbiote in order to hurt you for something so small…..I've never felt more stupid in my life." He said burying his face into his hands. Peter smiled warmly and embraced the large male close.

"So you made a mistake Eddie, it lets us know you're human. No one's perfect." He said.

"Yeah, the biggest mistake a person could ever make! I didn't realize I was hurting the most important person in my life who really cared about me. I thought back then I was always alone since our parents died, but you were there the entire time and I didn't see it. I don't see how you fell in love with me, when clearly you deserve WAY better." Eddie confessed. Peter shook his head and held on tighter to his saddened lover.

"Because I fell in love with who you were before you bonded with the symbiote. And I knew you were still there afterwards." He said. Eddie looked up and smiled warmly before kissing him lovingly. Peter smiled around the kiss and pressed back with stronger force, making Eddie laugh a little bit as he pulled him closer. But right before it turned into a heated make out session, the sound of police cars racing down the street near their college campus was heard outside their open window. Peter and Eddie separated and groaned at the same time.

"Villains really do have bad timing." Peter said as he began to strip down his clothes and into his spider suit. Eddie stopped him before he pulled on the mask.

"I can take care of it alone, if you want." He complied. Peter shook his head.

"Nope! No way! I've been in this room for two days and I need some action!" he said before pulling on his mask. Eddie sighed but smiled as he let the symbiote to slither from his spider tattoo to all over his body.

"Race you!" Peter said playfully as he jumped out of the window first, making sure no one saw them of course. Eddie smirked at this as he followed his lover in pursuit. Wherever the villain was, he wasn't that far off. And besides, what's wrong with being a little playful before a battle?

They played a teasing game of chase for a couple of minutes before seeing Rhino running down the street, the concrete crunching like stale crackers under his heavy, colossal feet. Spiderman's eye slits narrowed before webbing closer to the villain.

"Well, Rhino. Been a long time since you escaped. How ya been? And what took you so long?" he asked jokingly. Rhino turned around and glared, throwing a fist at the web head.

"You!" he snarled. Spiderman quickly dodged and flipped back, Venom landing right next to him. Rhino looked at him in confusion. It's been a long time since Rhino had escaped prison, way before Eddie even thought of getting with Peter. He raised an eyebrow and pointed at him.

"Who are you?" he asked. Eddie couldn't help but to smirk as he crouched down in a dangerous position and bared his fangs at the villain.

"You're worst nightmare!" he said in a low, deadly voice. Rhino smirked.

"Yeah, right, well you're going to go down with the web creep too, freak show!" he said as he charged at him like the animal he was dressed as. Both Venom and Spiderman jumped and webbed a building.

"Hey! Web Creep and Freak Show! We have our own cute little nicknames now!" Spiderman said too gleefully. Eddie couldn't help but to laugh himself. Rhino just stood there glaring up at them. Spiderman looked at his partner.

"You hit him low, I hit him high?" he asked. Venom nodded.

"Let's do this!" he said as he flipped from the building and landed on his feet. He webbed up the two cars that were behind Rhino and pulled himself towards the villain at high speed, using all his strength, he kicked the costumed man harshly in the gut and send him flying until he landed painfully on the concrete, groaning.

"My turn!" Spiderman said as he used the building as a spring board and flipped midway. But right before he was about to land a final blow in Rhino's face, knocking him out cold, the villain had….a dreamy smile on his face? That threw Spiderman a bit off guard before Alexander suddenly shot up quicker than usual, the weird smile still on his face, and quickly grabbed the web head by the foot. Spiderman struggled, thinking he was going to ram him against the road, but instead…he hugged him, really tight he'd like to add. He struggled in the hold while Venom watched with a 'wtf?' look on his face.

"Rhino, if you're having a bad day, this is a really awkward way to make yourself feel better!" Spiderman winced from the bear like hold. Rhino didn't answer, he cradled Spiderman closer and leaned down to nuzzle him.

"Where have you been all my life!" he said in a tone that reminded Peter when he first took him down, when he was dehydrated and loopy, thinking Peter was his 'mama'. Peter's eye twitched under his mask. Okay…_what_?

"Uh, Rhino, are you dehydrated again?" he asked. Rhino lifted his hand to pull a bit of Spiderman's mask up to reveal his mouth only.

"Come here!" he cooed as he tried to bring his lips down to his. Venom felt his anger and jealousy growing as he aimed a symbiote wrecking ball towards Rhino, being sure not to hit Peter. Rhino was sent tumbling back while Spiderman landed swiftly on his feet.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. Venom walked up to him.

"Oh boy, your attraction to the guys at ESU and everywhere else is doing the same affect to villains now!" he whispered quietly after seeing that look in Rhino's eye.

"Oh great, perfect, WONDERFUL! Now, I can't even fight baddies without them trying to flirt with me!" Spiderman said throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. Rhino groaned as he slowly got up, that creepy smile still on his face. Venom knew that they couldn't fight him like this, not with the villain attracted to his lover. But what could they do? He grabbed Spiderman's shoulder.

"We'll have to complain later." He stated. Rhino got back up and started….Wait, was he… skipping merrily to Spiderman? Okay, now its official, Peter's seen everything.

"Come on! I got a plan!" Venom said as he webbed up a building as soon as he thought of something. Spiderman did the same and followed his lover. Rhino was hot on their trail, no longer skipping but trying to chase the web head.

"Come back here you!" he grinned stupidly. Peter had to fight the shiver running down his spine at that one. God this was the weirdest week of his life!

Venom eventually led them to an old construction sight. The workers seemed to be on break, finding no one there. They were creating a new insurance building that was about half way done. Piles of metal bars and jackhammers were sprawled all over the concrete and a large crane with a wrecking ball was settled near the building. Eddie and Peter landed on top of it while Rhino came running into the construction site. He smiled.

"You can't run from me forever!" he giggled as he tried to climb up.

"Did Rhino just…giggle?" Spiderman asked. Venom nodded his head.

"There's something you don't hear every day." he confirmed.

"Okay, so you led us here, what's the plan?" Spiderman asked. Venom looked over at the crane, and grinned.

"Alright, all I need you to do lead Rhino to the crane over there. I'll take care of the rest." He said.

"Whoa, wait, you're not gonna kill him are you?" Spiderman asked.

"No, just trust me on this, okay?" Venom said. Spiderman nodded.

"You know I trust you, with my life." He said as he free fallen down. Rhino was about a quarter of the way up when he watched Spiderman land down.

"Come on Rhino! You want that kiss? You're gonna have to come and get it!" he said in a flirty tone. God, he felt like showering after all of this! Rhino grinned as he let go and landed with a boom to the concrete.

"Come here!" he said as he began to run after him. Peter ran as fast as he could…..which was suddenly a lot faster than usual, even as Spiderman. He actually had to slow down a bit so Rhino could still see him! Man, what was up with his powers!

As soon as Rhino was nearing the crane, Peter stopped right under the wrecking ball.

"Come and get me!" he called. Rhino squealed like a girl….okay, now Peter was officially terrified, and began to run to him.

"Out of the way Spiderman!" Venom said as he used the controls on the wrecking ball to make it drop down on Rhino. Peter thought fast as he used all the strength he had in his legs to jump as high as he could, maybe even higher than he had hoped. His jump was so powerful that it was about fifty feet into the air and back towards another building! Never before, even with the symbiote, he had jumped that far! It wasn't possible!

The ball landed onto Rhino's back, not enough to kill him, but definantly enough to knock him out. Venom lifted the wrecking ball off of him and jumped out, making sure Rhino was out cold. Spiderman then jumped down to his lover and the defeated villain.

"Great, bad enough I'm attracting every guy _and_ every villain, having my wrists make its own webs, and have my hands and feet stick impossibly to every surface, now, I'm a lot faster and I can jump further than before as well!" he sighed. Venom looked at him.

"Really?" he asked. Spiderman nodded.

"Yes! Didn't you see me earlier when I jumped?" he asked.

"No, I was too busy trying to hit Rhino with a wrecking ball." Venom snorted sarcastically. Spiderman hung his head in worry.

"When does this end? How can I fight bad guys now?" he asked. Venom didn't answer and only picked his lover up and held him close for comfort.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out, right now, I wanna get back to that 'heated session' we were in before we were so rudely interrupted." He purred. Spiderman sighed, obviously still worried over what happened for the last couple of days, but nodded. Besides, he will get to see Dr. Conners tomorrow, and he knew that Curt will figure out what's wrong. He's a genius after all. Spiderman and Venom went back to their dorm, while the police took Rhino away.

* * *

Peter and Eddie laid naked in their bed that night. They were both practically drenched in sweat and orgasm juices. Peter had purple bite marks all over his neck and chest, more than usual. Damn, Eddie was an animal tonight! And he wasn't even close to being as exhausted as Peter! It was a good thing this room was soundproof, because Peter didn't think he's screamed so loud in ecstasy in his entire life! He turned his head to the blonde.

"Five hours!...Twenty rounds!...What has gotten into you?" Peter asked between pants. Boy, his ass was going to be sore in the morning! Eddie turned and smiled as he began to lick and nip at Peter's neck again.

"Come on baby, a few more rounds before we go to sleep?" Eddie asked.

"No way! I think you've had enough! Damn, I've never seen you so horny!" Pete said as he turned to his side away from his lover. Eddie groaned and laid his head down on Peter's shoulder.

"Sorry baby." He whispered. Peter sighed and smiled.

"It's okay. But did you really have to put so many bite marks on me? I'm seeing Dr. Conners tomorrow you know, I don't think he wants to see that." He smiled. Eddie's smile disappear as he looked down at the bed sadly.

"I just….wanted to show other people you were taken. That's all." He said. Peter looked up at him and kissed his forehead.

"Babe, you don't have to do that. I am taken. I'm all yours. Now I'm getting tired, see you in the morning. I love you." He whispered as he laid his head back down. Eddie gave a weak smile before falling asleep as well.

"I love you more." He whispered.

* * *

Lol, I am SO sorry for all the Rhino fans out there! Just a little humor there! I can't imagine him acting like that! Oh, and don't worry, I'll explain how Curt got his job back at the ESU lab, how Spiderman and Venom overthrew Miles Warren, and how Curt found out Venom and Spiderman were Eddie and Peter in the next chappie! Review please!


	6. Interruption chapter: Peter's regret

**Author's note! Please read!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, school has started back up for me! That being the case, I'll have to ask for all of your strong patience for some of my stories if they haven't been updated in an enormous amount of time.**

**In this chappie, it goes back to the beginning of how Eddie and Peter had ended their feud as Spiderman and Venom and got together. So it's like a story interruption chapter, split into two parts again. I know, I'm really, really sorry. I know all of you want to see Kraven coming up, and he will in chapter 8, I promise. I promise all of you this is the last time I'll be doing flashback chapters, promise! And if you don't like the flashback chappies, then don't bother to leave a nasty review! I'm serious! Just don't!**

**Also, just an fyi for this story, Harry and Gwen never got together like in the series, all Harry did was have a small crush on her but that was it, I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but you will all see why they didn't later on. Don't worry, I'll explain. And also, in the last episode of Spectacular Spiderman when they thought Harry's dad, as the green goblin, was killed from those pumpkin bombs when he was fighting Spiderman, he really is in this story. No, he's not in disguise, he really IS dead! I have changed only a few things in this story, so don't worry. It'll all make sense later on, promise.**

**Warning: Character death! But only temporary**

**Anyway, I don't own the spectacular Spiderman.**

* * *

Ten months. Had it really been that long? Ever since he saw the person he had known more than anyone else in the world getting pushed out of the school on a stretcher, screaming that he was Venom and would destroy Spiderman yet? It felt like an eternity ago, yet the memory still horrified him like it happened just yesterday. But what really got to him, he let that very person he not only knew best slip through his fingers, but the one person he would ever be in love with. That, was the biggest mistake of his life.

Peter glared at the ground below him underneath his mask, sweeping through the city in his acrobatic manner like he always did, searching for a familiar villain to raise his head, taunting him of the memories from years past to the cruel reality that was tonight.

How could he have let that happen? Sure, long ago, he may have not known it. He was so ignorant, so STUPID, back then not to see it coming. Eddie Brock, once his long time childhood friend, his bro, and now, the one he fell in love with, was his biggest enemy who wanted nothing more than to see his blood splattered across pavement. Not like he would blame him of course. After all he's done to him, he would want him dead too. He ruined Eddie's life. Not only that….

"_We're not_ _brothers! Our parents may have died together, but you always had your precious aunt and uncle! We had no one, we've always been alone!"_ Peter winced at those words. They still cut him deep. It may have been Eddie and the symbiote combined, but he knew that was Eddie truly talking over everything. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. It was so obvious! Eddie really was alone all of his life while Peter had people who cared about him, looked after him. Eddie never had that, he had to fend for himself the minute their parents died. How could Peter be so blind to that? They were bros for Christ's sakes! Maybe if he had noticed that before, Eddie wouldn't have been what he is now. If he could turn back time, he would've stopped it.

Peter swung to the nearest building and stood on the edge, looking over the city. So far, no sign of Venom. He learned that Eddie had escaped Ravencroff when the symbiote returned to him through the drain it slithered in before. Peter knew that Eddie would be out here, looking for him. Now, he had to wait.

Honestly, he hoped that Eddie would never find him, and they wouldn't have to fight. And he knew this time, with all that rage Eddie was storing while in that prison for him, this was going to be their final fight. One of them was going die this time. He felt it. And Peter couldn't just let Eddie take over the city, he had to stop him, even if it meant killing him, that is, if Eddie didn't kill him first. He sighed, knowing he had to find him eventually, then the end of it all will start soon after.

You'd wonder that after all Eddie's done to him, brutally beating him as Venom, going after Gwen, Aunt May, and all his other loved ones, imposing as Peter to make him look like the bad guy, and even revealing his identity to the world, that Peter would have NEVER fallen in love with Eddie in a million years, and have no problem killing him off for good, whether they were once bros for so many years or not. So why should Eddie's life matter to him now? Why did Peter ever fall in love with him when Eddie had hurt him so badly? When Peter thought he could trust Eddie with his life?

That was the thing, he didn't know. He didn't know why he fell in love with Eddie, he just did. He realized it when he saw Eddie being strapped on a gurney to Ravencroff after their last encounter. He watched his closest friend fall apart right infront of him. And after Eddie was taken away, Peter felt a sting settle permanently in his heart, longing for Eddie to come back. It wasn't the same pain when Eddie ended their friendship, or when Eddie became Venom for the first time, or even when Eddie disappeared mysteriously after their first battle, maybe because Peter thought, in the back of his subconscious, that somehow, there was still hope that he could bring Eddie out of that rage and things could be what they were between them. But after he saw Eddie have that meltdown and being sent away, possibly for good, that hope shattered. He knew then that it was all over. Eddie would never forgive him, none of the less ever in _hell_ somehow feel what Peter felt for him. There was no hope for things returning to what they were. All those memories were dead.

And it wasn't just that, one after another, things fell apart straight after Eddie was gone. Peter was still battling his feelings between Liz and Gwen, and finally made up his mind on the night when he, Gwen, and Harry were talking about Harry's past addiction to the gobulin green and the return of the green goblin. Peter wanted, or at least, thought he wanted, to be with Gwen more than anyone. They both agreed for Peter to break it off with Liz first before they got together. And boy, Liz didn't take it well _at all_. Not that he would blame her.

However, one night, to add onto Peter's horrible day after breaking Liz's heart, they realized that all this time, Norman Osborn was the true green goblin. The bastard dressed his own son in the goblin suit that Halloween night, and twisted his ankle to make it look like it was all Harry's doing! What kind of father would do that to his own child? It may have been his best friend's father, and Peter really didn't intend to have Norman get killed by those pumpkin bombs, but honestly, Harry was better off without him! Still though, he wished Harry was never mixed up in his father's evil schemes. Peter made sure that the body they found was truly Norman's, and not some clone or someone else in disguise, that way he wouldn't have to worry about the green goblin anymore. And, thank god, it was.

Gwen and Peter did everything they could to help Harry, but it seemed like he only wanted to be left alone. He became more distant towards them, telling them that he needed space from everyone. Even though they were worried of what Harry might do, they agreed. It took a long while, but Harry slowly became back to his normal self and started hanging around them again. But still, he wasn't the exact same as he was. He said that he wanted to get revenge on Spiderman. That really scared Peter, because Harry could now easily turn into what Eddie turned into: a raging, heartless monster. If he had that gobulin green. He really hoped they got rid of all of that substance.

During that time, Gwen and Peter starting dating. Kissing, hugging, holding hands like normal boyfriends and girlfriends do. MJ was happy that those two were finally together, thinking they were the perfect pair. Harry also was supportive of their relationship, having a feeling that those two had a thing for each other, despite the short crush that he had on Gwen. But for Peter, after a while, it somehow just didn't feel….right. Not like he pictured it. He thought that he was deeply in love with Gwen, but when they finally get together, he wasn't happy. He felt like there was something missing. It was all wrong.

Apparently, Gwen sensed that Peter no longer had the love for her that he thought he did. She was a bit upset, but she said that she understood and gave him space to figure things out. In the end, the two settled by only staying friends and nothing more, thinking the reason why the feelings were dyeing was because it was only fun at first, but they were friends for so long before, it was just getting weird. Maybe it was best to keep it that way.

Peter felt like kicking himself in the butt for hurting Gwen like that. After all, she was in love with him since the seventh grade! But after a while, Gwen seemed to be just fine, saying she only wanted Peter to be happy. Peter only smiled and said that she will find someone someday who will truly love her. And to this day, being big, bad seniors in high school now, they are still buds like they used to be. Peter was very happy with that. At least something went right.

Later on, he was trying to figure out what was so damn wrong. Why didn't he have feelings for Gwen anymore? And what was missing?

Well, he figured it out, and it had something to do with who he was going to kill soon. Main point was that he didn't know his own feelings for Eddie until he was gone, that was one of the first realizations for Peter that he'd fallen head over heels for him. He took those days he had with him in vain, now looking back. He wanted nothing more than to save Eddie from this, and return things to what they were, even if Eddie fell in love with him or not, as long as he was happy and safe.

* * *

"Spiiiiderrrmaaan~" came a sudden hiss along with the terrifying, eerie sound of a rattlesnake.

Suddenly, Peter's train of thought was interrupted before he could react. Something large and bulky slammed into him, grabbing at his arm and leg and started to swing him around violently. Peter began to get dizzy, unable to fight back. He knew it was Eddie. So it all begins now.

He didn't know Eddie finally let go of him until he rammed into the concrete of the building's roof. He cried out in pain, quickly getting back up as he flipped back on his feet, staring at the old enemy from so long ago. That sinister, toothy grin with a long tongue flowing back and forth like a serpent. Peter felt tears stinging his eyes, but fought them back, knowing what he had to do this time. He got into fighting position.

"I had a feeling you would be back, bro." he spat out. Venom growled viciously.

"Do not call us that! We are no longer you're 'bro'! We're going to end what should've been done long ago! This will be the last of Peter Parker! Once and for all!" he claimed. Peter faked a glare, when what he really wanted to do was cry.

"Sorry, but I still have people to protect, Eddie! And if it means I have to kill you first, then I will!" he said trying to web Venom up. Venom blocked with his brawny arm, ripped off the webbing, and laughed.

"Please! We know you can't kill anyone, Pete! And besides, how can you kill off your oldest friend? Your 'brother'?" Venom snickered. Peter growled.

"You're not my brother! Not after what you've become! You're right, you're not Eddie Brock anymore, you're nothing but a fucking monster! I will kill you if it means protecting people!" he snarled. Venom laughed once more and suddenly charged at Peter with great speed.

"Then you'll have to defeat us first, won't you?" he asked. Peter tried to jump out of the way in time, but wasn't quick enough before Venom webbed his torso up and yanked him foreword, then grabbed his neck and squeezed it tightly. Spiderman gasped and jerked, his vision blackening and his body feeling numb as he feebly pulled at Venom's fingers, trying to get the least bit of air. Before his eyelids fluttered closed, Venom lifted him up and threw him across the roof once again to the air duct.

Pain erupted into Peter like a bull before he landed on his stomach. Before he could fight back, thick black webs wrapped themselves tightly around him, pinning his arms down to his sides, now unable to escape. Venom smirked as he slowly and teasingly reeled him in and grabbed his ankle. Peter closed his eyes, knowing what was going to happen next. He yelled out every time he hit the concrete as Venom hammered him against the pavement again and again.

"Give up! You won't win against us! You can't do anything to defeat us now! You're going to die tonight!" Venom said as he gave Spiderman one more sickening sounding slam down on the concrete before painfully pinning his arms and legs down.

Spiderman stared pleadingly at Venom. He had to fight back! But how? He looked up at the broken air duct, which was swarming with visible tendrils of electricity, before a large hand grabbed the top of his head and forced it to look back into white, dead eyes. Clawed fingers gripped his mask and pulled up, feeling a wave of cold air wave across his face. Venom leaned down close.

"Forget about revealing who you are to the world, we're going to end this now!" then the symbiote slithered back to reveal Eddie Brock's face. Peter winced, it was the same as he remembered when he last saw him, only now with even more raw anger and coldness in those incredible blue eyes. There was no other emotion. The joy, passion, and happiness he had seen sparked in Eddie's eyes before had all been permanently squeezed out, leaving bloodthirsty anger like a heartless demon. Eddie smirked.

"We're going to see the life leave your eyes when we rip your heart out." He said using one hand to pin Peter's arms down while the other one was aimed over his chest. Peter glared up at him.

"No…you…won't!" he said before he used all his strength to head butt Eddie as hard as he could. Eddie let out a shout as he released his hold on Peter's arms. Peter acted quickly and webbed up the broken air duct, feeling only a bit of vibrations going through his web and onto him, and used up all of his strength to fling it at Venom. It landed on the villain, currents of painful bolts now flowing through his body. Venom let out a high pitch screech, the symbiote's slimy tentacles circling and jolting out boisterously in pain around the villain, trying to pull it together, before he flung the duct off of him, holding his head and glaring at Spiderman.

"You'll pay for that!" he yelled as he ran towards Spiderman. Peter took a great leap over Venom's shoulders and kicked the back of his shoulder blades. Eddie tumbled back to the edge of the building, still a bit weak from the enormous amount of electricity the air duct was conceiving, before catching himself over the ledge and glaring back at Spiderman.

Peter couldn't do this. He can't. Eddie was right, he couldn't kill anyone, especially not the one he loved the most. And after seeing so much deprivation of emotion from Eddie's eyes, he was nothing more than a shell of his former self. Ending him that way wouldn't be right…..There had to be another way! He can't kill his best friend! What kind of hero or man would he be if he did that, after all he had done to Eddie already!

"Eddie! Please, listen to me for one second! You have to stop this! I know you, you can't kill anyone! You're not like that! Don't do this!" he pleaded. He knew that words wouldn't really help him, after trying it so much before, but he had no other choice. He wanted his bro back. He'll do whatever it takes to bring him back. Venom growled loudly before charging back at Spiderman, throwing kicks and punches which Spiderman tried to avoid.

"And we never thought that you would betray us like you did! We never thought _you_ would be like _that_, but you were! You ruined our lives, after all we did for you years back! Don't even try to bring us out of it with your shitty preaching words, they will do you no good! No matter what you say, you will die tonight! And we will finally have our vengeance!" He screeched before he landed a blow into Peter's chest, sending him flying off the building and into a billboard close by. Peter groaned as he tried to pick himself up, cardboard debree and dust falling off him in shingles, only to find two black feet inches away from his face. Peter didn't look up at him as he tried to fight back the pain. He felt tears falling down his face underneath his mask.

"Eddie, please, it's not like I wanted to hurt you! Never in my life! For fuck's sakes, I'm sorry! I'll do whatever it takes to repay you for all that I've done! I've made a horrible mistake to betray you like that, and I'm so sorry! You have to believe me! Just stop this, please!" he begged. Still no good, he felt a large hand once again wrap around his throat as he was pinned against the billboard.

"You're saying that now because you're getting weaker and will soon be dead! You're only crying out for mercy! You're not truly sorry! No mercy here, Pete! And there is something that you can repay us with, once we see you dead, we'll be satisfied!" Venom growled angrily as he squeezed Peter's throat tighter. Peter once again saw flashing spots dancing in his vision. He used up the rest of his dying strength to lift his legs and kick Venom in the gut, making him release as he jumped back.

"How long have you fucking known me, Eddie? All our lives! YEARS! We went through everything together! You know that I'm sorry! You know that I wouldn't want to hurt you! And if I did you would know I'd do whatever it takes to prove how sorry I was! I'm not just saying that! I mean it! And now, you're telling me your going to listen to what some symbiote is saying that you only had for, at most, a few weeks instead? It's telling you nothing but lies! It's controlling you! Like it controlled me!" Peter yelled. Venom snarled as he tried to web up the hero once again, but Spiderman jumped back from the billboard and onto the building it stood on, Venom followed.

"We said that no one was being controlled! We share the same desire! Your destruction! Remember that?" Venom roared and started charging at Peter.

"SAME DESIRE? WAS IT YOUR FUCKING DESIRE TO HURT AUNT MAY? AFTER YOU TOLD ME YOU REMEMBER WHAT A GREAT LADY SHE WAS! WAS IT YOUR DESIRE TO SUSPEND GWEN TO A FIFTY FEET HIGH BALLON WHEN SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND? IT'S MAKING YOU HURT THE PEOPLE YOU CARE FOR! AND YOU STILL THINK YOU'RE NOT BEING FUCKING CONTROLLED?" Peter screamed.

Suddenly, Venom stopped, thankfully. He stood there, his fists slightly lowered and his hardened, angry face a bit softer in a pondering look. Yes! He was getting to him! Finally! Peter sighed and pulled his mask off, wiping away the tears that were staining his cheeks before he put it back on again.

"Let me ask you this, if you do kill me, if you do get your vengeance…what comes next? Huh? Answer me that! That was your soul purpose of this whole thing, right? To end me? What if you do kill me, what then?" Peter asked. Venom said nothing at first, just stood there, his expression not changing.

"Exactly. Nothing good come of it, just more pain! Hurting someone won't make your own problems disappear! I know that! How the hell do you think I felt when I lost Uncle Ben to that man? I had dreams of seeing that man dead at my feet! But I knew that wouldn't bring Uncle Ben back! Just like you killing me won't make the past change!" Peter said, glaring his eyes.

A low, dangerous hiss rumbled in Venom's throat before he roared loudly and charged at Spiderman at fast speed. Before Peter could react, Venom pinned him painfully to the ground once again, almost crushing him against the pavement. He once again felt his mask being lifted off as Venom snarled loudly in his face, before the symbiote peeled back again to show the face of Eddie Brock, very pissed.

"What the hell do you know about us? One, you were the one who caused all of our problems to begin with! And two, don't you dare ever fucking bring that man up like that! You have no idea how painful it was to see you happy with people like him, who cared about you after our parents died, while we were alone! Always alone! How could you ever know what that's fucking like? You don't know a fucking thing! So don't you dare act like you know us!" He screamed in Peter's face. Peter flinched, but relaxed and felt tears fall down his face once again. He sighed shakily, looking into Eddie's eyes longingly.

"….You really thought you were alone? You _had_ people who cared about you! Aunt May and Uncle Ben still looked after you as family too! And Gwen…and me! I always cared about you!...And I still do!" Peter paused for a minute in thought before he continued, "I…..love you. I really do." He whispered.

He saw those blue orbs widen in surprise for a few seconds, before they were glaring angrily at him once again. Eddie gave out an angry yell before he raised his claws above his head and came straight down. Everything else happened so quickly. The claws stabbed into Peter's chest, directly in his heart. Peter gasped shakily. Intense pain washed over his body. He jerked slightly as he felt his heart stopping. He felt the warm blood leave his chest onto a small pool underneath him. He feebly grabbed at Venom's claws with trembling fingers once again, but it was too late.

"Don't fuck with us like that!" Venom hissed before he finally pulled his fingers out, sticky, warm blood coating and dripping around them. He finally won. Got his vengeance like he swore he would. Peter felt his strength slipping, his vision darkening,….. So this was how it was going to end.

He knew that if he couldn't kill Eddie, than he himself was going to die. Just like he knew what was going to happen now. All his friends, loved ones, all of them in danger, all of them good as dead,…like Uncle Ben. All because he let one good friend slip through his fingers.

He looked up at Eddie with all the strength he had left, his bright brown eyes suddenly becoming dull as the life inside them faded. A few tears managed to squeeze through and fall down his face. He gave a weak, sad smile.

"Hope you got what you wanted…..I'm sorry, bro." He coughed before he trembled a little bit more, right before he relaxed under Venom's grip and rolled his head limply to the side, his eyes glazed over in the permanent trance he wouldn't come out of.

* * *

Wahhh! I killed Peter! lol, only temporary! You know what to do, I'll get part two up!


	7. Interruption chapter 2: Eddie's regret

lol, part two! Don't worry, Peter isn't permenately dead! Promise!

* * *

You think that this would be the part where Venom was grinning like a mad man over Spiderman's dead body, celebrating of his accomplished goal. But….this wasn't what he intended. Was he feeling regret? No, no he couldn't be! He got what he wanted, why shouldn't he be happy now?

He looked at Peter's dead form once again, not feeling the happiness and satisfaction he hoped he would feel. He felt something so off. What was it?

"….Peter?" Eddie asked under the symbiote. No reply, as expected…Why did that break his heart? He leaned down, putting his ear to Peter's chest. No heartbeat, once again, as expected.

He just did what no other villain in Manhattan could do: kill Spiderman. Why wasn't he proud? He did it, he killed him, he killed…..his bro.

"_How long have you fucking known me, Eddie? All our lives! YEARS! We went through everything together! You know that I'm sorry! You know that I wouldn't want to hurt you!" _Peter's voice came back to him. Eddie shook his head, laying Peter's body down, and grabbed at it. Why did that sound so familiar?

_Eleven years ago…._

_Little six year old Peter Parker was sitting on the sidewalk, holding his banged up knee and wincing at the large scrape he got from the accident. Oh well, that's what he got for trying to do a professional stunt on Eddie's skateboard, which now laid broken in half beside him. Oh man, this cost Eddie three months of his allowance! And he broke it! Eddie was going to hate him! He never should have asked him to borrow it! Shoot, Eddie even told him to be careful! What was he going to do now? _

"_Pete!" Speak of the devil. Eddie was running up to him as fast as his slightly chubby, eight year old legs could take him, a concern look on his face. Peter felt fear knot up in his stomach for Eddie's reaction to the broken skateboard. What should he say? _

"_Are you okay? What happened?" Eddie asked once he reached up to Peter, out of breath and scared for his buddy. Peter felt tears in his eyes, knowing he was going to lose his best friend. _

"_I'm so sorry, Eddie!" he cried as he leaned up and hugged him. Eddie looked at him confusingly. _

"_What are you talking abo-" Eddie froze when he saw his skateboard on the ground, broken in half, little bits of pieces broken off around it. _

"_I didn't mean to! I tried to be careful! I'll buy you a new one, I promise!" Peter cried, clinging onto Eddie harder. _

_Eddie sighed, a bit disappointed, but knew that his bro was really upset and decide to worry about it later. He put his hand to the back of Peter's head and hugged him back. _

"_Hey, it's okay. Don't cry. It's not a big deal." Eddie whispered, trying to calm Peter down. Peter sniffed loudly and looked up at Eddie._

"_Really?" he asked in an innocent, surprised tone. Eddie smiled and nodded._

"_Yeah, I can always get a new one." He said. Peter wiped away his tears and smiled._

"_I thought….you would hate me for it." He whimpered. _

"_What? Of course not! Pete, you're my best friend, and I know you're really sorry. Like I said, this isn't a big deal. I'll never hate you, okay?" He promised. Peter smiled and nodded, but it fell again._

"_But I….hurt you." He said sadly. Eddie put a hand to his shoulder._

"_No, you didn't. It's not like you did it on purpose. Accidents happen, okay?" he smiled. Peter looked up and grinned again. Eddie held out his hand for his buddy, which Peter gladly accepted._

"_Come on, let's get that cut cleaned up." He said as he led Peter back to his house._

Eddie's heart felt like it stopped. He broke his promise. He swore that he would never hate Peter, and that they would be bros for life. Oh dear god, what happened to him? He turned into the exact opposite of what he was! And now, his bro was dead with a pool of blood around him, by Eddie's own hand!

Holy shit! What the fuck did he just do!

"Peter!" Eddie cried under the symbiote, feeling tears in his eyes. Peter was right all this time! The symbiote, it _did_ change him! How could he be so blind and stupid?

Eddie began to sob uncontrollably as he gently picked up Peter's body, cradling it to his bulky chest. He winced at how cold it now felt.

"I'm so sorry, bro! I'm so sorry!" Eddie cried as he clutched onto him tighter. Peter was his closest friend! They grew up together! No, no he didn't mean it! He made such a terrible mistake!

"Oh god, what have I done?" he wailed out into the sky above him before he broke down and sobbed into Peter's frail, small chest.

"You did exactly what you wanted, Eddie. You should be happy! We have our vengeance!" a raspy voice came into his mind, the symbiote. Eddie growled loathingly at it. He can't believe he was such an idiot!

"Shut up! You did this to me! You made me kill him!" he screamed. The symbiote snickered.

"We did nothing of the sort. We simply shared the same desire, Spiderman's destruction. You were the one who accepted us full on. It's your own fault." It said. Eddie snarled, knowing deep down that it was right, and how much he hated it.

"Get the hell off of me! NOW! I never should have listened to you!" he demanded, pulling on the black slime he was covered in. But it was no use, the symbiote only stuck itself back on.

"You ungrateful bastard! We gave you what you desired! How dare you try to get rid of us!" it barked.

"Get off of me!" Eddie yelled again as he tried to rip it off once more, only getting angrier and angrier.

"It's no use Brock! You're trying to rid of us in anger, but it only makes our bond stronger!" the symbiote said as it began to wrap itself tightly around Eddie's body, trapping him in a cocoon like it did with Peter.

"Stop!" Eddie cried, struggling to break free. But the symbiote didn't listen. He cried out as he was being encased in the slime.

He looked down at Peter, heartbroken seeing that still, pale face. More tears fell down as he reached out and held Peter close one last time, feeling the shape of his best friend's body before the symbiote took him.

He felt so empty. He didn't realize how important Peter was to him until he knew he wouldn't come back. Sure, he wanted Peter dead when he was with the symbiote, but now with him actually gone, it was all wrong! He thought, after his parents died, that he was all alone, but it took him a loss of a good friend to realize that he never was. Peter had always been there for him. Eddie wanted him back so much, he'll do anything. Even if it meant he had to give his own life. As long as he got to see Peter's smiling, happy face again…...what was this new feeling suddenly?

"Goodbye, bro." Eddie whispered as he was forced to drop Peter's body when the black tendrils wrap themselves tightly around his arms. Then, the slime oozed up his chest, neck, then finally his face. His world blackened as he let out one final yell of agony. He was finally captured in the entire thing.

* * *

Eddie opened his eyes to find where he was in the very beginning. All black, dark, and cold. But, this time, it felt…..different.

"NO! THE EMOTIONS! THEY ARE ALL WRONG NOW! WE CAN'T KEEP OUR HOLD ON YOU!" he heard the symbiote cry out in pain. Eddie grew confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a firm voice.

"You're hatred for the spider is no longer here! You feel something else for him! We are dying!" It screeched. Eddie was still confused. What new emotion?

But right now, that didn't matter, because the symbiote was starting to fall back! Like he wanted! This was his chance!

"Oh really? Well, guess you no longer control me then." Eddie smirked as he saw the symbiotic monster starting to weaken. It gave a mighty, raspy scream as it tried to get out of Eddie's conscious and back in the outside world, where it could melt off him and find someone else, away from that new emotion. Eddie suddenly got an idea and ran up to it, grabbing its sticky tendrils and dragging it back.

"Where do you think you're going? Oh no! I'm your master now! Forever! Prepared to be the controlled one from here on out!" Eddie grinned as he pulled at it.

"NOOOOO!" the symbiote screamed as it was being dragged back into its nightmare.

* * *

The black cocoon wiggled around as something inside it tried to fight its way out. A large hand popped out, before it grabbed at the edge of the cocoon and pulled on it with all its strength, breaking off more of the symbiote and showing Eddie Brock in his usual attire. He took in a breath of fresh air greedily, thinking he'd never would again. The symbiote obeyed what Eddie wanted it to do, and crawled up his body. And instead of forming into a black t-shirt, it went underneath his clothes and to his shoulder, where it formed into his skin, leaving only a mark of what looked like a spider tattoo. He grinned in victory.

"I could get used to this." He said, but his smile disappeared when his eyes landed on Peter's body, still dead and cold on the pavement. He knew what to do now.

After he gained complete control of the symbiote, he learned if whoever it bonds with before as a host dies, it could bring them back to life with its current host. So Eddie could control it to bring Peter back to life. It's also a greater chance since Peter hasn't been dead very long. This was his only chance to bring Peter back.

He leaned down to Peter's body, putting his hand to his chest, before the symbiote crawled off his shoulder and onto Peter, where it circled around him tightly.

Suddenly, a light glow came from Peter's heart, his soul, where it faded into tiny particles in his chest, giving color back to his face. Eddie watched closely and patiently, hoping it worked.

Peter's eyes snapped open as he let in a long, shaky breath. His chest rose and fell rapidly in quick, gasping breaths as he looked around with broad eyes. Eddie felt joy bubble inside him as tears fell down his face. It worked!

"W-What happened? Eddie?" Peter said as he looked at his friend. Eddie didn't answer. He only wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"Thank god! It worked!" Eddie cried. Peter gave him a look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "The last thing I remember is…..you killing me." He said hesitatingly. Eddie looked into Peter's eyes sadly.

"I know, I did. But….I remembered what you said. Pete, you were right. I'm sorry I didn't listen. You were trying to help me all this time, and I was too stubborn and stupid. I can't believe I did the things I've done. The symbiote really was controlling me. But you don't have to worry about it anymore, I gain control of it entirely. You don't have to worry about me going after you anymore." He said. Peter's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked. Eddie nodded.

"So, you're back, for real?" Peter asked, his tone getting excited. Eddie smiled and nodded again. Peter's eyes glittered happily as he wrapped his arms around the bigger man.

"I missed you so much!" he whispered, tears falling down his face. Eddie hugged him tightly back.

"I'm sorry bro! I'm sorry I hurt you!" he cried, tearing up as well. The two remained like that for about five minutes, until Peter finally drew back.

"That's in the past now. But I'm still confused, how did I come back to life?" he asked.

"After I gained control of the symbiote, I found out that if a host it was with before dies, then the current host could bring it back to life. But it has to be a previous host only, not anyone else. And you couldn't be dead for very long either because part of your soul could still be in your body. Luckily, you were both." Eddie explained. Peter looked at him.

"You…You brought me back to life?" he asked. Eddie nodded.

"Of course I did! It was the least I could do!" Eddie smiled, before he looked into Peter's eyes remorsefully. "After I killed you, I realized how important you are to me. I made a horrible mistake to kill you. I guess having you gone made me realize who I was becoming, when the symbiote was controlling me." He said. Peter smiled as he hugged Eddie once again.

"I'm just happy to have you back." he said. Eddie grinned as he hugged his bro back, burying his face against Peter's head.

"I'm so sorry that I killed you." He mumbled against Peter's hair as he held his bro tighter.

"Hey, you brought me back to life, remember? That proves that you're not Venom anymore." Peter said as the two drew back again, smiling at each other, before Eddie suddenly remembered something.

"Uh…..sorry to ruin the moment or anything….but, before I killed you, did you say you…..loved me?" he asked. Peter's face went from its usual, pale pink color to beet red that instant as he avoided his bro's eyes. Oh god, why did he say that for? Sure, he was caught up in the moment, but still!

"Oh! Well…." He struggled for words. He looked up at Eddie, who had a raised brow, but also an amused smile on his face.

"Well, you know how it is. We're bros! We've been friends since childhood. I do love you, like a brother." he laughed nervously. Oh man, if Eddie really did find out that he was in love with him, he would probably be weirded out. Eddie most likely didn't swing that way since he dated girls before. He knew him since they were kids. Of course he wouldn't feel the same.

Eddie chuckled softly and shook his head, as he leaned in really close to Peter.

"You are such a bad liar, you know that?" he said and leaned in closer, sealing his lips against Peter's.

At first, Peter couldn't believe what was happening. He sat there as stiff as a board, too much in shock to move, until he realized that he wasn't dreaming and pressed back shyly. There's no way this was happening! Eddie was kissing him! His bro, the man he fell in love with, was kissing him! Did this mean?...

Eddie drew back and laughed softly at Peter's cute, gaping face.

"As you can see, I love you too." He whispered. Peter was still in shock, before he looked into Eddie's eyes and smiled, tears running down his face.

"You do?" he asked innocently. Eddie smiled.

"Yes. When I thought I lost you, I realized it. Even the symbiote felt it. I can't picture my life without you. You were there when no one else was. I need you, Pete. I love you." He whispered lovingly. Peter felt an extreme joy take over as he grabbed Eddie and kissed him again.

Straight after that, Eddie and Peter were together. A few people even found out about their relationship, even Flash Thompson, but didn't even think about messing with Peter since they knew Eddie would get them. MJ, Gwen, and Harry found out too, and thought that they were rather cute together. A few weeks later, Eddie decided to use his symbiote to help Peter protect Manhattan from baddies as the new and improved Venom, fighting for justice along Spiderman. After Peter graduated from Midtown High, since he planned to go to ESU anyway, he and Eddie dormed together.

* * *

And here they were today.

"Eddie, are you ready to go?" Peter asked as he stood in the doorway of their bathroom after Eddie took a shower.

Eddie was looking in the mirror, looking back at that memory. Before he took in a breath and smiled back at his lover.

"Yeah, let's go." He said walking out. Peter looked at him curiously.

"Is everything okay?" he asked after seeing that look on Eddie's face. Eddie looked back and nodded.

"Yeah…..just thinking." He said as he led Peter out of the dorm and towards his bike.


	8. Chapter 8: Answers

Hey everyone! Please forgive me for such a long hiatus! I hope this chappie makes up for it! Let me know what you think!

I don't own the spectacular spiderman.

* * *

Peter tried to ignore all the lusty glances coming his way as he rode on the back of Eddie's motorcycle. All sorts of guys giving him smirks, calling out to him in a perverted manner, and even giving him kissy faces. He sighed sadly and buried his face into his boyfriend's back, trying to hide from the messed up world around him. Why was this happening? Why to him?

Eddie must've sensed his discomfort, because he looked behind him real quick for a few short seconds, before he put a calming hand on top of Peter's that was wrapped around his waist for the ride and gave it a gentle squeeze in reassurance, before sending nasty glares at the male onlookers, who quickly shut up looked away in sudden fear from Eddie's wrath.

"It'll be okay, baby." He said over the roar of his bike. Peter could only nod with his head low.

* * *

A shining glint from yellow, cat like eyes sparked when they landed on the brunette riding the motorcycle. A low purr came from the owner. Kraven couldn't help smirking a bit before hungrily running his tongue over his smooth and pointed teeth at the delicious young boy. There he was. His ideal mate. He will be his soon. Very soon.

But not yet. Not until the time was right. He used the given strength in his jungle feline legs to jump over building to building before he finally reached an abandoned warehouse he used as refuge while he stayed in New York. He will have his queen. Place his claim on him. Only his. Not that big, blonde behemoth that his soon to be mate was head over heels for.

A snarl came to his throat that the thought of that ignorant symbiote carrier. What the hell did that beautiful jewel ever seen in that tool? He'll never know. A creature like that deserved a mate like Nigel Kravenoff. World's greatest hunter. The strongest, fastest, most clever ever known to man. Someone worthy of such beauty. All his life, Kraven had been hunting for the ideal life partner, only to be disappointed that none were worthy of his stature. And he finally found one, but found himself incredibly envious and infuriated when he appeared to be already taken. He won't allow that. Kraven always got what he wanted. Even if he had to forcefully take it from someone else. He was not going to let his desired prey slip from him.

He walked over to the tall showcase and pulled back the dusty curtain to reveal what was inside. He smirked at the magnificent outfit he chose for his queen. He felt his mouth water when he thought how it would look on him. The fabric hugging his succulent curves and lithe muscles. He could hardly wait until that time. He smirked as he covered back up with the curtain. He will make his move any day now. He just had to be patient. He will take his bride, place a claim on him, and bring him back to his homeland in Africa where they both belong. And that 'other' one will never set eyes on his mate ever again.

* * *

"…What if Dr. Conners is effected too? He_ is_ a man." Peter asked worriedly as they were parked outside the ESU lab. Eddie took off his helmet and placed it under his arm.

"Then I'll fight him off just like the rest." He stated. Peter looked at him worriedly at what his lover might do.

"Eddie, don't hurt him." He said. Eddie sighed.

"If I have no other choice, then I might. But we'll see." He said as he wrapped his arm around Peter's waist as they both stepped into the lab.

"Hello, Peter. It's been a while." Dr. Conners said with a smile as he put down the clip board that was in his hands and walked over to the couple. So far, it didn't seem like Dr. Conners was affected.

"Yeah, I know." Peter smiled back. Peter hadn't really been back at ESU bio lab since he graduated.

"Eddie has told me that you've been having a rough time lately with quite a few bachelors, and that your spider powers have been upgrading also." Conners said. Peter looked down and sighed.

"It's true." He said. Dr. Conners gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, you and Eddie have helped me and my family get back home. Finding out what's wrong and finding a solution is the least I can do." He said. Peter smiled.

You see, after Miles Warren sentenced Dr. Conners and his family to Florida where they would continue their work, Peter's been suspicious of him. He's been keeping a close eye on what he would do. He knew he was up to something. He had a feeling he was behind the new freaks being created, since they still continued to run about the city even when Harry's dad was dead, and also when he and Eddie took 'The Big Man' down for good when Eddie came back and paired up with him. Peter also secretly looked into Miles' private files while he wasn't looking and found that some formulas and equations related to the mutations of the new freaks of the city. Examples like Liz's brother, Mark. Or the Molt Man, Peter liked to call him. And who could forget Kraven?...Peter cringed at the thought of him. He didn't know why, but something about that guy made his skin crawl so suddenly. It was strange.

He had evidence that could bring Miles down for good, but he thought it over and knew that Miles would only bring up the lizard incident as well and put Kurt and themselves in a much worse predicament. He and Eddie came up with a plan to sneak into the lab while Miles left at night.

Disguised as Spiderman and Venom to hide their identities, they swiftly snuck in and hacked into the computer system, erasing all the evidence that Kurt Conners was the lizard permanently before storing all the information of Miles' devious works onto a disk to show to the police. However, somehow they triggered some alarm system. And instead of the police coming like they thought, it was only Miles himself.

Somehow Miles had a feeling someone would be onto him. And Peter didn't know what kind of crazy formula Miles conjured up to use on himself if he faced that situation, but suddenly, the man began to mutate right in front of their eyes! Everything that he was working and studying for, from Kraven to Mark Allen, he managed to combine all the formulas to make him into some sort of super mutant at will! Kraven's brutal strength and speed, Molt Man's fire blast, Lizard's wall climbing and strong, thick hide, and much more. Peter and Eddie never fought such a villain! It was almost impossible to beat him! Until Eddie managed to grab the very last vial of gene cleanser.

Fighting him was one thing but getting him to drink it was another. Peter managed to distract him long enough for Eddie to attack. Miles was too strong to make him drink it, but they were able to give him one deep and bloody wound, which Eddie poured the cleanser into, hoping it would somehow work. And, thank god, it did. While Miles Warren passed out from the extraction of inhuman DNA from his body, Venom and Spiderman preceded their task in the beginning. Miles Warren will NEVER get out of prison now. And Kurt was stationed back in New York.

However, one thing they regretfully forgot. While Peter was distracting Miles for Eddie to use the gene cleanser on him, Miles grabbed a hold of Spiderman's mask and kicked him back, making the mask slip off and Peter's face revealed for a short second as he stumbled back. But thankfully, Miles didn't see anything. Peter managed to get his mask back quickly and put it back on without being spotted by anyone.

But that was before they realized Miles installed a new secret camera in the lab, something Dr. Conners never did.

However, they were blessed when it was only Dr. Conners to watch the tape and catch Peter's face when he returned from Florida. It was then Peter had no choice but to come out and say that he really was Spiderman. And Eddie, feeling compassionate for his lover, said he was Venom as well so Peter wasn't alone. Kurt only smiled and said that he promised he won't reveal their secrets, seeing how Spiderman has saved him countless times and how they helped his family back home. He also destroyed the tape permanently like they did for his lizard info. And even allowed Eddie to keep the symbiote, seeing Eddie's change of heart and how well he could wield it now.

They had to be so freaking lucky, or they would be in some real shit right now.

"Okay Peter, I will need a blood sample from you." Kurt said. Peter nodded and rolled up his sleeve, wincing when Kurt pricked his skin with the needle and felt a pull from inside his arm and into the vile. Kurt carried his scarlet liquid over to the microscope on the table and poured a drop on a slide. He looked into the lens, reading carefully and jotting down a few notes as he studied it.

Peter began to grow nervous. He was pacing a little until Eddie made him sit down on a stool and squeezed his hand tightly for reassurance. Peter managed to give a weak smile, feeling his gut churn from the fear.

"Oh my." They heard Dr. Conners say. They both felt their stomachs drop.

"What is it?" Eddie asked shakily. Dr. Conners looked up, a bit surprised, but not worried.

"He's in no danger." He said as he picked up his clipboard that was full of notes before he walked over to them and sat down in front to face them.

"Peter, we have carefully studied the new advances of the super spiders, you know, the one that bit you. I never thought that this would happen to a human being if they were bit by one, but as I've studied, whenever it's their mating season, which also happens to be right now in autumn, they give off a pheromone that attracts them to one another in order to mate and reproduce. And since these are 'super spiders', that means that the pheromones are much stronger and more effective, that if they bit into a human, that human will also release the same pheromone and have the same side effects. That's what's going on with you." He explained. Peter was a bit shocked at first, but then understood it all since it made sense to why this was happening to him.

"Wait, if that was true, how come I'm attracting males only? Why aren't the girls affected?" he asked.

"I believe it's because you yourself are attracted to a male, Eddie, therefore, the pheromones inside you would sense this and only have the male population affected." Kurt said. Peter nodded.

"Hold it! The spider bit into Peter his sophomore year in high school. Why is he releasing this pheromone now? Why hasn't this happened before? He's been Spiderman for almost three years." Eddie asked, confused.

"Well, the average spider doesn't start mating and releasing this scent until it is officially an adult. Peter just turned eighteen this year, hasn't he?" he asked. They both nodded.

"Yeah, a month ago." Peter said.

"His body maybe releasing the last of his puberty hormones of him becoming an adult, those hormones must of triggered the spider DNA in his own, making the pheromones active." Kurt explained.

"But if that was true, how do you explain my new powers and new found strength?" Peter asked.

"When you were bit by the spider, it gave you the ability to climb walls, as well as agility, speed, strength, and spider sense. However, you were still considered a child. Now that you are becoming an adult being eighteen, your own human growth hormones are affecting your spider growth hormones, making you stronger and more powerful. In other words, as you complete the last of your puberty, your spider DNA is releasing very large loads of spider hormones to complete along with your puberty before you are done growing and maturing, giving you more energy, strength, and powers." Kurt said.

"Along with the pheromones." Peter sighed, running a hand down his face.

"How come you're not affected, Dr. Conners? If Peter is attracting the men?" Eddie eyed him suspiciously. Kurt smiled.

"I believe it has something to do with me already being married. Spiders can't attract those who already have mates. I don't think Peter's attraction would work with those who are already with someone in a marriage, the strongest bond of partnership. " Kurt said as he held up his left hand to show his wedding ring. "However, it has to be only marriage. Peter could still attract men who are already in relationships, unless it's proper marriage. That's why he's probably stealing all the girls' boyfriends at school if I'm correct."

"So how long will this last? And can you fix it so it doesn't happen again next year?" Peter asked.

"From what I've read, mating season last all fall, but since you're human, it will probably last for one more week, at the most. And for fixing it, well, I'm afraid I'll have to study that one. I'll have to find a way to remove the pheromone without taking your powers away, and I know you wouldn't want that. It will be very difficult, but I promise I'll try, just give me time." Kurt said. They both nodded.

"Anything else we need to know? What else did that spider give him when Peter was bitten?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing else that I know of. I would've seen it. It's just the pheromone. I'll let you both know if I spot anything else or when I come up with something to remove the pheromone. Alright?" he asked. They nodded in unison.

"Thank you, Dr. Conners." Peter smiled.

"No problem. But be careful. I'm afraid that little 'almost rape' incident you had before may happen again. The pheromones are that strong." He warned. Eddie and Peter nodded as they stood up to leave, before Eddie stiffened when he thought of something and turned back around.

"Wait, you said that the pheromones don't affect those who are married, right?" Eddie asked. Kurt nodded.

"If Peter himself got married, would the pheromones permanently shut down in him since he would be in the strongest bond of partnership?" he asked. Peter felt his heart race. What was Eddie planning? Kurt pondered, before his eyes widened in discovery.

"…I believe that they somehow could, but I'm not 100%. I'll study it. But I'm afraid even if Peter were to marry someone right away, like today, it won't shut down the pheromones until the end of this mating season, because they had already been released into his system. And the pheromones won't disappear inside his body until mating season ends. He needs to go through the pheromones till the end of it, being married or not. However, if he got married_ after_ this mating season, when the pheromones are no longer in his body, and _before_ the next one, then it's possible the pheromones will never return again, and he won't have to put up with this anymore." Kurt smiled. Eddie smiled along with him.

"I think we can handle the rest of the mating season, and as soon as it's done…" he looked back at Peter with a wide smile. Peter felt his heart pounding more in excitement. Eddie was planning on them getting married!

"Even better when New York passes a gay marriage right." Kurt grinned. Eddie was starting to get excited. He always dreamed of marrying Peter anyway, ever since they got together. And now they had a chance!

"Even so, I said I wasn't for sure. Just in case, I'll try to think of a formula to get rid of the pheromone anyway." Kurt said. They both nodded.

"Okay, take care, you two, and good luck." Kurt said as Eddie and Peter left.

"…You really want us to get married?" Peter asked, failing to tone the excitement in his voice. Eddie grinned.

"Of course I do. Peter, I love you, and I know I always will. Question is, do you want us to get married too?" he asked. Peter couldn't keep the grin spreading on his face.

"Hell yes! It's like a dream come true!" he said practically tackling Eddie down in a hug. Eddie laughed and hugged Peter back.

"Then it's settled. After this mating season, we will. We can have a wedding, or simply go down to the court house and sign a document stating us a married couple. Your choice." Eddie smiled.

"How about we think it over first? We still got plenty of time until next year's mating season. Right now, I think we have enough things to worry about." Peter said. Eddie nodded understandably.

"Until then, we don't have much time until Aunt May's birthday, we still have to get her something. How about we try that jewelry store again?" Peter asked.

"Are you sure? Remember how all those men were staring at you last time we went there?" Eddie asked, growing jealous again. Peter smiled lovingly and leaned up, kissing Eddie softly.

"It's okay. I have you with me. That's all I need." He said. Eddie felt his heart fill up with love as he smiled back.

"Okay, just let me know when you feel uncomfortable if they start doing that again." Eddie said. Peter smiled and nodded, taking Eddie's hand and leading him towards the jewelry store.

While Peter was looking at the different necklaces, rings, and bracelets to buy Aunt May, if he was paying attention to what his lover was doing, he would've seen how Eddie was looking for the perfect wedding ring to buy for Peter. One really caught his eye that he thought Peter would like. And better, it didn't cost that much. He could only imagine all the love and joy on Peter's face the day he proposes to him.

He really couldn't wait till the end of this mating season.

* * *

I hope this chappie was good. In case any of you are confused on a part or something, please let me know.


End file.
